


My Babies

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Series: My Daddies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A baby died last book and this is the recovery, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Child Death, M/M, Mpreg, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Zourry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to 'My Daddies'. </p><p>Louis, Zayn, and Harry all lost something precious on their life. A 10 month old baby boy named Nicholas who was a third of a set of triplets. </p><p>Louis is pregnant again and still struggling with the loss of his baby. Though life hurts and is hard the three are determined to do what they can to make it as normal as possible for their children, friends, family, and most of all, themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I know there isn't much in the tags. 

And that's because i'm not sure exactly what's going to happen throughout this story. I have a vague idea of what I want to go down but that doesn't mean it's going to actually happen. 

I do want to warn against these things because they MAY/MIGHT happen. I didn't want to add it into the tags because people might turn away like "I am not reading that" when it might not even be IN the fic. 

So warnings:  
Miscarriage *unlikely*  
Attempted Rape  
Kidnapping  
Attempted Murder

I mean, they are some serious shit but like I said, I don't know what is going to happen until we get there so hang in with me?  
This fic is going to be an emotional roller coaster.  
Louis, Harry, and Zayn are recovering from a death of their child.  
I have never been through it but a family member of mine HAS (my grandma. my mother WAS a twin).  
So don't hate me if the emotions are what YOU want them to be. 

Updates are on Saturdays but may come on other days too but always Saturday, no matter what (even if I updated on Friday).


	2. Chapter 1

Louis had everything of Nick's removed, he wanted it gone, he couldn't look at his crib, his clothes, his bottles, his favorite nookie. When Louis found it under the crib he broke down again, just sobbed, on his knees with the plastic clutched in his hands. Harry and Zayn took time off of work again, they were the bosses of the bosses so it's not like anyone could say anything.

Sebastian was just--lost. He gave Louis the hardest time with the transition. He got a new crib but cried every night around 3am, he wasn't hungry, his diaper wasn't dirty, and Louis just cried with him sometimes. The Medical Examiner said that Nicholas died between 2am and 4am and that just broke Louis' heart. Sebastian knew when his brother died. The baby stopped eating as much as he used too, he was still healthy but it wasn't normal.

Alyssa didn't know what to make of all of it. She had one brother now, one person she would crawl too but she knew Nicholas was missing. Louis would find her crawling around, eyes searching for something, only to end up crying when she couldn't find her brother.

Louis didn't know what to do with himself. He had to be strong for his babies, still needed to try and make life as normal for them as he could. He'd wake up at odd times of the night just to go to their bedroom to check up on them, running his fingers along their backs, arms, playing with their hair.

The morning sickness hasn't stopped and Louis finally broke down and took a pregnancy test. He knew he wasn't sick, if he had a stomach bug then he would be worse off and it would have lasted a whole day instead of 2 weeks.

2 weeks after Louis found his dead baby he found out he was pregnant again.

He didn't tell Harry or Zayn. He just put the test into a plastic baggie and shoved it into the back of his sock drawer. Harry watched over Louis, snuggled into him at night, held him on the couch when he was feeling empty. Zayn made sure that everyone ate, showered, slept, and at least smiled a few times a day for the remaining two babies.

"Come here baby," Louis cooed as Alyssa looked at the spot where Nicholas liked to sit and play with his toys, right in front of a love seat where Zayn would sit. He liked leaning up against Zayn's leg, fingers playing with different toys Sebastian would pass his way. She looked at him, her blue eyes sad but content with doing as she was told.

"Ma," she said once she was at Louis' feet, her ever growing curls bouncing around.

"We've got to do something about your hair," Louis told her as he pulled her up to set her on his lap. She pulled at his shirt, looking at the graphics that were on it. Louis looked into her mouth to see if she had gotten anymore teeth but found the same 8 teeth, four on top and four on bottom. Louis grabbed a hair clip that was discarded on the floor and clipped her hair out of her face.

"Ma ma ma ma," she babbled, looking up when Harry walked in with a freshly bathed and dressed Sebastian. She looked to the hallway again as if waiting for Zayn to walk in with Nicholas. "Da da da da," she started when Harry didn't instantly acknowledge her.

"Hi baby girl," Harry said once Sebastian was set down on the clean carpet. Alyssa wiggled her body back and forth, clapping her hands together, happy daddy talked to her. "How are you doing Louis?" Harry asked the 20 year old.

Louis shrugged and lifted Alyssa to set her on the floor next to Sebastian. The baby boy pushed his toy to her and she picked it up, making it rattle. "I have to talk to you and Zayn," Louis told him, moving to quickly pull the toy from his daughter's hand when she raised it, aiming to his Sebastian with it.

Harry was instantly concerned, brows furrowing and lips turning to a pout, "About what?" He asked, sitting down next to Louis.

"What is this?" Zayn asked walking into the living room. Louis turned and his heart dropped when he seen the plastic baggy in Zayn's hand. It held 3 pregnancy tests, Louis took one then 2 a few days apart to make sure that it was right and not a false positive.

"Uh," Louis looked down to the babies sitting on the floor. Harry held a hand up for the baggie so he could see what was in it. He moved the tests around in the bag through the plastic so he could see the results.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked and Louis shrugged then nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest, eyes watering, and his stomach was flipping around. Alyssa crawled so the table in the middle of the room and pulled herself so she was standing. She turned, her little pink dress flowing around, to look at Sebastian who was trying to eat the toy car in his hand.

"Louis, how long have you known?" Zayn asked, moving to sit beside Louis. Harry was on Louis' right and Zayn on his left.

"2 weeks," Louis said softly, the built up tears streaming down his cheeks. The room was quiet, other than the babies babbles every so often, for a while. "I-I have a doctors appointment next week to see how far I am, and how many there are," he said and he was pulled into Harry for a side hug.

"I know this is hard," Harry said.

"How can you know what it feels like?" Louis asked him, turning a little so he could look at the man. "I carried Nicholas. I breastfed him, I changed him, I bathed him, I slept with him, I was there when he cried-dammit!" Louis stood, pushing away from Harry. Alyssa jumped, startled at her daddy's yell. Sebastian's face scrunched up like he was going to cry but he got over it soon enough.

"I did all but two of those things," Harry growled and stood up, following Louis when the pregnant man walked away, out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Zayn wanted to follow but he couldn't leave the babies alone so he just stayed, leaned forward to watch his children play.

"I was his mother, god dammit Harry!" Louis slammed his hand down on the island. "I had a connection with him that you could ever obtain. He was my baby. I'm not ready to take on anymore babies right now. No pregnancies. My heart aches when I think about what is growing inside of me. This is going to have a life my first born son can never have!" Louis screamed at Harry, throwing punches at his chest when the man crowded in his space, making him bend back a little against the island, the granite top digging into his lower back.

Harry wrestled Louis' wrists down, chest heaving as he looked into Louis' watery eyes. "It was his time. I don't know if there's a god but Louis, he wanted Nicholas for something better," Harry said and Louis shook his head, turning to he didn't have to look Harry in the eyes, his green eyes holding sorrow for his dead son. "But you can't take it out on any future gifts," Harry let go of Louis' wrists, one hand wrapping around the back of Louis' neck to lightly tug at the hairs there, the other going to his belly. "If there is a god out there he must be telling us he's sorry," he moved his arm so it wrapped around Louis' waist.

"I can't take this anymore Harry," Louis sobbed, arms going around Harry's neck. He cried into Harry's shoulder, body pressed against his, for what seemed like hours. "I can't do this," Louis sniffled.

"Yes you can. You're going to be strong for your babies, the ones you have now and the ones you're going to have later," Harry told him. "Because that's what they need. We're not going to lose anymore babies," Harry added. He didn't promise, he couldn't promise that.

"Sebastian looks just like him," Louis said and Harry chuckled.

"Well, they were identical twins," he said and Louis cough laughed.

"Yeah," he shook his head, eyes going up as Zayn walked into the room.

"They're hungry," he said. Louis took Sebastian from him so that they could set the babies in their highchairs.

"I was thinking of macaroni for lunch today," Louis said wiping at his cheeks. Harry sat down at the island and Zayn nodded, moving to land a soft kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for coming and reading the sequel!


	3. Chapter 2

“Baby, mommies back hurts,” Louis told his daughter when she held her hands up to be picked up. She was standing between his legs while he filled out some paper work. He had a new doctor and he had to start everything all over again. 

“Come here Aly,” Harry cooed to his daughter who hid behind Louis’ leg, sly grin on her lips. She was standing but not walking, fingers gripped the fabric of Louis’ white skinny jeans. Harry managed to grab her while making her laugh, leaving Louis alone to fill out all the paperwork. 

Once it was all filled out, looked over, and accepted Louis sat down to wait for his new male doctor to come and call his name. They were going to make sure he was pregnant, try and find out how far, then take an ultrasound to see for sure. 

Sebastian crawled to Louis’ legs, pulling himself up to smile up at his mommy. “Hi baby,” he said, leaning down to leave a kiss on the child's forehead. It wasn’t much long later when a doctor came out calling Louis’ name. The 20 year old stood up and looked to Harry and Zayn who were grabbing everything of their children. 

“Louis William Tomlinson. 2nd pregnancy, first being triplets, early labor resulting in a cesarean section. Three healthy children, 2 identical twins, one of which has recently passed, and a singleton,” the doctor said when everything was settling down in the room. Louis nodded and the doctor sat down in his wheeled chair. “I’m Dr. Preston,” he said holding his hand out to each adult who in return shook it. 

“So, tell me why you think you’re pregnant again,” the man said and Louis rose a brow. 

“A few positive pregnancy tests,” he told him making the doctor nod. 

“Let’s get a urine sample and we’ll see what our tests say,” he said and Louis nodded, lips pinched together. The doctor led louis to the bathroom and gave him a small seethrough cup. Louis peed in it, then returned it, looking to Harry and Zayn once they were alone on the room. 

“I want a new doctor,” Louis told them. 

Harry looked up from Sebastian, the baby was chewing on one of the tongue pushers, to Louis with raised eyebrows. “You, why?” He asked and Louis looked at Zayn. 

“You see why, right?” Louis asked and Zayn just shook his head, rocking Alyssa who was falling asleep. “The dude totally like…,” Louis looked up at the ceiling, “He like, didn’t believe that I was pregnant or something. Like, i’m coming in here to make double sure and to see how many babies i’m having and you have to double check?” Louis shook his head, glaring at the door when it started to open. 

“Well Mr.Tomlinson, it looks like you are pregnant but our machine is telling us that you’re around 20 weeks alone which, isn’t possible,” Dr.Preston said as he walked in, eyes on a small printed out piece of paper. “I’m going to measure your height, weight, and see if you’re showing yet,” he added and Louis got up to get everything taken care of. 

“Your stomach is still pretty flat for the most part, mind the previous pregnancy damage, so I can’t really tell if you’re showing,” the doctor informed Louis as he knelt in front of the pregnant man, fingers pushing at the hard underbelly. “But you are definitely pregnant,” he added, fingers almost massaging Louis’ lower stomach as he felt the child there. “I do want to do an ultrasound. It does look like you’re going to have multiples. You’re ‘20 weeks along’ but not showing yet you have hardness where you should at such a time frame,” the doctor said. 

Louis rolled his eyes and they waited until the fathers had the babies in hand, they left their toys and bags behind, then they walked to the ultrasound room Louis has been in too many times. He lied down before the doctor could ask him too, pulled his shirt up and pushed his pants down a little bit. 

“You do know I’ve had triplets,” Louis told the doctor, “And my family has a history of multiples,” Louis added. “So why are you so confused?” He asked. Zayn nudged his shoulder at the question and Louis just shrugged. 

Dr. Preston didn’t answer Louis, just turned the machine on, put gel on Louis’ stomach, then started searching for babies. Everyone was quiet as the doctor looked around, stopped every so often, then continued. “Twins,” the doctor said after a moment and Louis’ head jerked to look at him. 

“What did you just say?” he asked and Preston looked at him then to the fathers.

“Twins,” he repeated and Louis nodded. Well, twins, it wasn’t another set of triplets. “Fraternal, so they’re not identical,” the doctor explained and Louis rolled his eyes again. He had a set of identical AND fraternal triplets, you’d think he might know a thing or two about what the words meant. 

“How far along?” Louis asked and Preston looked at the screen, the measurements he took, then at a chart next to the machine. Louis’ old doctor never had to look at that, the woman seemed to always know. 

“I want to say a clean 10 weeks,” the doctor said and Louis sighed. 

“Is it safe?” He asked. “I had a c-section and they told me to wait at least a year to get pregnant again. If the twins are 10 weeks along that makes them around 2 and a half months. The triplets are officially 11 months in a week. So I got pregnant around 8 months ago,” Louis informed the doctor who just shrugged. 

“Everything looks fine to me,” he said and Louis sighed. 

“Where the fuck is my real doctor,” he said and Dr.Preston turned pink. 

“She’s, uh-she’s on medical leave,” he informed Louis who glared at the ceiling. 

“When will she be back?” He asked and the doctor looked at the calendar. “Well, she had a child and they give her 2 months leave,” he said. “So 5 more weeks?”

“I have to go through 5 weeks with a noob doctor?” Louis sat up, taking the rag from Preston's hand to wipe the gel of his stomach. “I’ll be back in 5 weeks when my doctor is back,” Louis told him pushing himself off the table. “Thank you for your services,” Louis told the man. 

He stalked out of the room, went back to the other room to grab his children’s things, then walked out of the building. He sat in the car, seething while he waited for Harry and Zayn to walk out with his babies. 

“Louis, you can’t talk to people like that,” Zayn said as he started the car. Louis looked back at his babies who were knocked out in their carseats, then turned and looked out of the window. “Ignoring me now?” Zayn asked looking back as he reversed the car. 

“Louis, the kid was new. Yeah, but you shouldn’t have treated him like that. He did go through how many years of medical school?” Louis just shrugged. 

“We should be happy instead of pissed off right now,” Harry added and Louis looked at him. Zayn and Harry were sitting in the front, Louis in the middle, and the babies in the back. “We’re going to be having twins,” Harry added and Louis smiled a little. 

“I just can’t wait until my normal doctor is back. She was cool, she knew what she was talking about. She knew what I knew and it was okay. I loved her,” Louis told Harry and the man nodded. 

“I liked her too,” Zayn said. 

“10 weeks pregnant with twins. How big are they?” Louis asked Harry who pulled out his phone. 

“They’re as big as strawberries,” Harry said and Louis hummed, hand going to his belly. 

“Speaking of strawberries. I have wanted some of that Strawberry Cheesecake Blizzard from Dairy Queen, can we get some?” Louis asked and Zayn took the next left to start that way. “We have to start planning the babies birthday party. It’s on Halloween but I reeeallly don’t want to have a halloween theme. With my birthday being the day before Christmas I know the struggle of separating two special days,” Louis told Harry and Zayn. 

“I was thinking that it could be the kids day until around 5 o’clock then it turns Halloween. Like, at 5 we have dinner then afterwards they put on their costumes and we start with the halloween theme,” Harry said and Louis nodded. That actually sounded like a plan. 

“If I’m 10 weeks along and it’s late september that means the twins will be due around--,” Louis pulled out his phone. “That means I got pregnant around mid July or something,” Louis informed. “And the twins are due in April sometime. I’m sure when our doctor comes back we’ll get exact dates,” Louis said. 

After making it home and putting the babies into their cribs Louis sat down on the couch, knees pulled up, with his blizzard. “How are you baby?” Harry asked, bending over the back of the couch to kiss Louis’ cheek. The 20 year old looked up at him. 

“We’re going to have such a big family,” Louis told him. “This is my second pregnancy and we’re going to have 4 children running around. And we don’t want to use condoms in the future, imagine how many children we’ll have by time i’m 25?” Louis looked up at Harry with a large smile. 

Harry seen this in Louis. The love for children, for being pregnant. If everything went right and Louis had a delivery every 2 years then who knows how many children they’d have by time the boy was 30. By time he and Zayn were in their mid forties. Louis was only 20 and he’d only be 21 when he delivered the twins. Louis should have 4 more pregnancies and even if they only had twins that’s 8 more babies. 

If Louis kept having twins then they’d hopefully have 12 children by time Harry was 44, Zayn 45, and Louis 30. Louis had voice on how he really didn’t want to have children, unless he was already pregnant, after 30. His body would be worn down from all the pregnancies and imagine trying to raise 10 year olds and almost every age under that while you’re in the time of your life where you’re supposed to be winding down. 

“I love you,” Harry said and Louis looked at him with a smile. 

“And I love you too. Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked looking past Harry for the other man. 

“I think he’s making dinner so that the kids can eat when they wake from their nap,” Harry said and Louis nodded, reaching for the remote to turn on the T.V. 

“I love you!” Louis called through the house to his other finance. 

There was silence for a moment before an ‘I love you too’ was shouted back.


	4. Chapter 3

“Baby, please don’t,” Louis whined, pulling the messy toy from Sebastian's hand. He was trying to dip it into the pumpkin that was carved the day before. It was Halloween, and that made it the official first birthday of the twins. 

“Louis, babe, please sit down,” Zayn kissed Louis’ cheek as he passed the pregnant man, hands moving to pick up the one year old and take him upstairs for a quick wash down. The backyard was set up for a birthday party, it wasn’t huge but it would transition into a halloween party after a couple of hours. 

Louis, at 16 weeks along, was showing wonderfully. His belly was sticking out past the hem of all his pants and rounded just above his belly button. “Harry!” Louis called through the house, trying to find the man. 

Harry was supposed to be putting up balloons in the backyard but when Louis peeked out he wasn’t anywhere in site. The pool was covered up with a hardcover that people could walk on and the leaves were raked out of the way. The party was supposed to start in an hour and Louis was ready to cry.

Louis turned, sniffling, and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a cup. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked, walking into the kitchen, Sebastian sitting on one of his feet, hanging onto his leg so he could move around with daddy and still have fun. Louis watched his son pull on Harry’s pant leg, to try and get him to start walking again, then looked up to Harry’s face. 

“Um, the food is all ready to be set out on the tables, is the music system all set up? Do you think it’s too chilly outside for a party? Should I bring it inside? Their costumes for trick-or-treating are upstairs sitting on our bed,” Louis listed off. “Niall wants to bring Lucy with us for that too,” Louis added. 

“Alright, can you take Sebby for me?” Harry asked and Louis bent to pick up the one year old. Sebastian turned his blue eyes to Louis and pouted, then turned back to watch his daddy walk out of the kitchen. 

“How about we get a small snack in you, yeah?” Louis asked putting the boy into his highchair. 

“Ah dada!” Louis heard from behind him so he turned and smiled at Alyssa as she crawled in, blue eyes turned up to look at him, curls damn but brushed out. 

“You got her?” Zayn asked as he passed the kitchen, he was going to the backyard to finish some of the things he hadn’t before. Louis lifted his daughter and put her into her highchair then turned and pulled out a little bit of pumpkin pie. He cut 2 thin slices then set them onto the table in front of the babies. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Niall all but shouted as he walked into the kitchen, arms full of baggies. They were gift bags for the guests and Liam walked in. One hand was holding Alyssa’s car seat and the other was holding two large bags that had Alyssa and Sebastian’s names on it. 

“I told you guys that you didn’t have to get them presents,” Louis said but thanked Liam anyway when he took them and quickly ran out to the backyard to set them on the present table. He walked back in, hand on his chest as he was out of breath, the twins in his body not making exercising easy. 

Niall was just putting down his phone when Louis walked in, the twins quiet as they ate their pie. Lucy was in her highchair, she was here often enough for them to just have an extra for her, eating her own slice. “So the twins are the size of avocados,” Niall said and Louis nodded, moving forward to pull the pie from Alyssa’s fingers as she was now playing in it. 

“Zayn’s mother is supposed to be coming and i’m freaking out,” Louis confessed and Niall went pale. Louis had told his friend of that last visit with the woman and no one really wanted her there. 

There was a knock at the door and Niall went to answer it, “Oh Gemma,” he sagged in relief, walking her to the kitchen where Louis was washing up Alyssa’s hands with a damp rag. 

“Louis!” The woman gushed as she walked to look at the babies. “They’ve grown up so much. You wouldn’t believe what I found for them!” She said, turning to give Louis a hug. The pregnant man smiled and rubbed her back. She had seen the babies twice since they’ve been born so they have grown a lot since she’s last seen them. 

“Oh, look at that belly grow,” Anne said as she walked in, smiling. Louis turned to her and nodded, hand rubbing his tight belly then wrapping around his soon to be mother in laws waist. 

“They’re growing every day,” Louis told her, kissing her on the cheek. Niall got Lucy another piece of pie while everyone milled about. “More people should be showing up soon so we really should move into the backyard,” Louis told everyone. Gemma and Anne each took a baby and Niall carried his own daughter out. There was a cool breeze but it wasn’t that bad, the air was crisp but nothing a sweater couldn’t fix. 

Lucy ate her pie in Niall’s lap while Sebby and Alyssa played on a large, pinned down, blanket. More people found their way to the backyard and soon the present table was full of things and the party was in full swing. “I haven’t seen my mother,” Zayn said, wrapping an arm around Louis’ middle, fingers feeling the tight skin of his belly. 

“Well, pray she doesn’t show-there she is,” Louis nodded towards the door where the woman was walking from. Zayn sighed and went to her, talking quietly. Her face pinched together and she walked towards the children playing on the blanket. She watched them for a moment, then turned her head to look at Louis. 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked Niall who was sitting down, next to him. Louis was standing but he felt like he needed to sit so he did. 

“I think he went inside to grab more of the food,” Niall said and Trisha made her way to Louis. 

“Louis,” she said when she was close enough and the pregnant nodded his hello back. “I see you’ve failed at the simplest of tasks,” she said and Louis narrowed his eyes up at her. 

“And what would that be?” Niall asked, leaning forward, hand wrapped around a cup that held red fruit punch. 

“Keeping his children alive.” 

Louis wasn’t sure what happened, who snapped first, but there was punch flying through the air, Louis was on top of Trisha, clawing at her face. People were yelling and Louis’ body was being pulled back by many hands. “Don’t you fucking dare talk to me or my children like that again!” He yelled at her as she picked herself up off of the floor. 

“You’re a disgrace!” She shouted, pointing her finger at him. 

Zayn moved his body in front of Louis’ when the woman went to charge at him. “Mother! I think you should go,” he told her, pushing her body so that it turned and faced the door to leave. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, turning Louis to face him. “I can’t believe she would attack a pregnant person,” Harry ran a thumb under Louis’ eye, causing him to hiss in pain. “It’s going to swell,” Harry informed and Louis nodded. 

“Harry, she talked about Nick,” Louis said, lifting a hand to push at his eyes. He couldn’t cry, it was his babies birthday, he couldn’t let it go downhill like this. 

Harry hugged Louis from the front and Zayn from the back. “It’s going to be okay. I don’t know what has gotten into her,” Zayn said softly. “But we’ll get through this and she is officially uninvited to the wedding,” he swore, kissing Louis’ cheek from behind. 

Louis sniffled and nodded, pulling from the embrace. “Okay,” he wiped his cheeks. “I’m ready, let’s get this party back in order. Who wants cake?” He asked, clapping his hands together. 

Harry gave Zayn a concerned look and he got one back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm officially changing the update day to Sunday's because with my work schedule, I am always too busy on Saturdays.


	5. Chapter 4

“I’m shopping,” Louis said into the phone that was wedged between his ear and his shoulder. The babies were sitting in the seat part of the shopping cart, playing with the toys that Louis handed them to keep them quiet. 

“What are you getting?” Zayn asked and Louis looked up and down the shelves of bottles. 

“I’m actually shopping for the twins,” he said, reaching up to grab a supposed no air bottle. He needed new bottles for them because Alyssa and Sebastian had chewed through the nipples of theirs. “Bottles and stuff,” Louis added putting the bottle into the shopping cart. 

“When did you want to throw your baby shower?” Zayn sounded tired and ready to go home. He was at work, like Harry. 

“I don’t know, soon after this week. In two? We do find the genders out on Friday so it would help with the planning. Did we want to move Aly and Seb into a different room or just have a whole new nursery?” Louis picked one of the nookies off the hook and squinted at it before putting it back. He pushed the cart down the aisle a little more so he could grab a new bottle washer. 

“I wanted to have a whole new one,” Zayn said and Louis nodded to himself, brain walking through the house to find the best room for the new set of twins to be homed. Louis pulled the brush from Aly’s hand, she had grabbed it from the shelf, and moved the cart so they couldn’t reach the things there. 

“I feel like greys were perfect for Aly and Seb but I’m not sure what colours to use for the twins,” Louis confessed, looking at the brush he took from Alyssa before putting it into the cart too. “The wine cellar is getting low,” Louis reminded Zayn, the man would have to go out and order some more wine to refill it. 

“Yeah, I should call them soon. They might be closing soon today, i’m not sure,” Louis heard typing. 

Moving down the next aisle Louis grabbed a few pairs of shoes for Alyssa and Sebastian, testing out how bendy the soles were. Babies needed soles that were bendy because they needed to be able to bend their feet to learn to walk, stiff shoes does not help babies walk. 

Putting the shoes into the basket Louis grabbed some more hair pins for Alyssa’s hair. He could tell she was going to have wild locks. “This is cute,” Louis said quietly, holding up the dress to Aly’s front, then putting it into the cart. “I’m going to let you go for now,” Louis said into the phone, smiling when Zayn sighed. “I love you and i’ll see you when you get home, I was thinking of spaghetti for dinner,” Louis said and Zayn hummed. 

“That sounds good, I love you too,” the line went dead and Louis bent to grab some nice belly cream. 

Running a hand along his rather large belly Louis pushed the babies to the next aisle. “Oh aren’t these cute!” Louis snatched up the matching brother and sister outfit, meant for twins. There was a prince, suit, outfit. It was just printed on a regular t-shirt, and a nice little dress that came with a small tiara. 

He put it into the cart and left the baby aisle and went to the produce to grab some tomatoes, lettuce, and avocados. They were running out and tomatoes and avocados were the babies’ favorite snack as of late. Moving to the frozen food section Louis grabbed 2 bags of garlic bread then went to the pasta aisle. 

He may have went a little overboard on the noodles but who cares? After getting all the food in the cart Louis pushed it to the front of the store and to a clerk at a cash register. 

*~*

“When was the last time you cooked dinner, love? It’s great. I’ve missed your cooking,” Harry said and leaned to the side to leave a slight red, from the sauce, kiss to Louis’ cheek. Louis smiled and glanced over at the babies who were eating their cut up spaghetti pieces. 

“It’s been a while but I was just feeling it,” Louis said twirling his fork in the noodles, eyes constantly looking at the babies to make sure they were chewing and that they didn’t choke. 

Once dinner was done and the babies were put to bed Louis snuggled on the couch next to Harry, Zayn making sure the kitchen was clean and the leftovers were put away. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged. 

“I haven’t felt them move yet,” he said hand rubbing the top of his belly. It was sore for some reason, as if someone jabbed their finger into him. 

Harry shifted until he had Louis sitting on his lap, lips turned up as he laughed. “I love you,” he said quietly and Louis looked behind the couch into the hallway. 

“I love you too,” he said as if it was a secret, smile still on his lips. 

“Then give me a kiss,” Harry said and Louis looked at him, shaking his head and laughing as he bent forward and connected his lips to Harry’s, hands moving to wrap around his neck. The kiss got heated fast, Louis ending up on his back on the couch, legs spread as Harry kissed down his neck to his bare chest. Clothing was discarded and Louis was soon naked, fingers pulling at Harry’s hair as the man sucked at his length, fingers tickling his thighs and playing with his hole. 

“God Harry,” Louis whined, thighs clenching as he came, body jerking a few times. “Fuck me, it’s been a while, c’mon,” Louis pulled Harry’s head up for a kiss, ignoring the taste of himself on the man’s tongue. 

Louis reached for the man when he stood up off of the couch but went lax when he realized that Harry was just going to get lube and a condom. “Oh, well look at what we have here,” Zayn said as he walked into the room, looking over the back of the couch as his lovely naked, pregnant, fiance. 

“Hi,” Louis giggled, head turning as Harry walked back in. “You can have a turn too,” Louis told Zayn as Harry slicked his fingers up and pushed two into him. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted as Harry worked him open, fingers searching out his prostate but not finding it. 

“How about you get on your knees and bend over the side of the couch and you suck me off?” Zayn asked and Louis hummed, pushing Harry’s hand from between his legs so he could do just that, getting on his knees, elbows bracing on the armrest, lips parted and ready for Zayn’s heavy cock. 

Harry slowly pushed into him as Zayn unzipped his pants and moved around so Louis could suck and lick at the head of his length. “Fuck yeah,” Louis moaned, one hand going around his back so he could feel Harry pushing into him, stretching him out. Zayn moved forward, obviously displeased with Louis’ talking, and buried himself into Louis’ mouth and throat. 

Harry pushed into Louis, hips against Louis’ cheeks, then slapped a hand down onto his arse, causing Louis to cry out. The non-relaxed state of his throat caused Louis to choke on Zayn who pulled back to give him a moment to breath. “Fuck, it’s been so long,” Louis whined, pulling Zayn back to wrap his lips around his dark cock again. 

Both men pounded into the pregnant one, bent between them, and they came at the same time. Louis swallowed Zayn’s cum like he always did then turned and drank Harry’s cum from the condom it was trapped in. “You’re so ama-,” Louis’ eyes went wide, cutting Harry off. 

“What is it?” Zayn asked moving to his side quickly. Louis waited for a moment then moved a hand quickly to the left side of his belly. He snatched Zayn and Harry’s hands up and moved them there too, eyes going to them and waiting for their response. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Harry got down onto his knees and started kissing Louis’ belly and Zayn blinked away tears. 

“They’re kicking,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, wiping away his tears. The babies were kicking and Louis couldn’t be more excited to find out what gender they were then to have them in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I know this is short but--it's a Thursday and not a Sunday, so don't be mad? :D This chapter was more of a filler as we can see, nothing really happened other than some rushed and not thought out smut :) The babies kicked though! I'm honestly still debating on which road i'm going to take with this book. I can choose 1 of 5 and i'm having a hard time :/ ((And no, I wont tell you guys XD ))


	6. Chapter 5

“Do you think we should start planning the wedding now?” Harry asked over breakfast the next morning. 

“Ahhh!” Sebby yelled then giggled when everyone looked at him. “Daddy,” he said and Louis shook his head, looking back to the eggs he was mixing so they would scramble. 

“Well, it depends. Do we want to have a wedding when the twins are born? Before they’re born? In the spring, summer, fall?” Louis asked turning with the glass bowl to pour the raw eggs into a large pan, butter already melted. 

Zayn filled up two sippy cups with apple juice then handed them to the happy babies. They got apple juice at breakfast, water throughout the day, apple or grape juice at lunch, then milk at dinner, and water for bed. They never went to bed with juice or milk because the liquid would sit in their mouth and cause tooth decaying. 

“A-mamama,” Alyssa hummed and wiggled as Louis pushed some cooled down eggs onto her tray, then some for Sebastian. He went back to cooking the eggs for his men. 

“Alysssssa,” Louis hummed back to his daughter, kissing her head and nibbling on a piece of her food, causing her to screech and reach for it. Louis gave it back and pushed the finished, hot, eggs onto two plates for Zayn and Harry. 

“I was thinking spring, so that it’s not too hot but like...it’s not cold either, you know?” Zayn voiced, bringing back the conversation Harry had started. 

“Where would we get married?” Louis asked and Zayn frowned. 

“Well, I really don’t want to get married in a church,” Harry said and Louis shrugged. He wasn’t really all that religious. 

“Well, let’s build a chapel,” Louis said and Zayn shook his head. 

“That’s technically the same thing as a church but private and not open to the community. How about we just build something, buy some land and build a very nice...hall of some sort. Where it’s like a church, in the way that it’s large and there’s a bunch of seating, a walk way down the middle and all that, but it’s not a place of religion. We can set it up so that maybe, in the future, our kids can get married there too,” Zayn said and Louis blinked, looking at them then to the two babies who were happily eating and babbling away. 

“I actually really like that idea,” Louis started to peel an orange from the fruit bowl, eyes on it as he thought about how the hall could look like. 

“That’s not like, disrespectful, is it? To not get married in a place of god?” Harry asked. “Doesn’t marriage have something to do with religion?” He asked and Louis shrugged. 

“I don’t care either way. A beach isn’t a place of god and yet people get married there every day. We’ll have a priest or something, i don’t know, marry us because that’s-” he used the quote motion with his fingers, “the traditional way to get married.” 

“Ugh, why are we making it difficult now?” Zayn asked looking to Harry. “We had a nice wedding but we didn’t think about it like we are this one,” he said. 

“You know what? Let’s build a hall, for weddings, and have the best wedding ever. Fuck religion because that’s too much damned work,” Louis said eating one of 8 slices in the orange. 

“I think I might actually agree with you,” Zayn said. “But it’s going to take a while for it to be build,” he added. “We need to make it perfect for our wedding. We need a ceremony hall, a room for afterwards, dressing rooms for the groom and bride,” he said. 

“Don’t forget the groomsmen and bridesmaids,” Harry said and Zayn nodded, putting some of his eggs on a piece of toast that was covered in grape jelly. 

“We need a few storage rooms for props and decorations,” Louis added turning to pull the empty sippy cup from Sebastian's hand. He refilled it with water then handed it back. 

“We’re going to leave you in charge of planning the wedding. Whatever you want, you get,” Harry said, eyes on Louis. The pregnant man had tensed, eyes on the orange in his hand. 

“Da-Harry, that’s a lot of money,” Louis said. “I can’t be responsible for spending that all on my own,” he added. He wanted a large wedding, with a big cake, a lovely dark blue and grey colour scheme. If he was allowed to do anything he wanted with his wedding, it’d be too much. 

“Well, then have everything pass through us,” Zayn said. “If you want certain wedding invitations, come to us first, tell us about it, it’s cost, and we’ll either accept or deny it.” 

Louis nodded and threw the rest of his orange away. He took the finished plates from Harry and Zayn and rinsed them off before putting them into the washing machine. 

“Well figure it out,” Harry said. 

*~* 

“Oh no, please baby,” Louis whined picking up the 1 year old boy and brushing the squirrel poop from his hand. 

“Ahhh mommy,” Sebby said and Louis nodded putting him back down. The babies were bundled up in coats, thick pants, hats, and gloves. There was no snow yet but the weather was devastating at times and the babies really wanted to go outside and play in the leaves. 

Louis’ mind was constantly on the large dinner he was supposed to throw coming up. Thanksgiving invitations were already sent out to everyone and Louis had just over 2 weeks to make sure that it would go smoothly and without a hitch. 

Harry and Zayn were at work and Louis was taking care of the babies alone. Niall was supposed to hang out with him that day but Lucy got sick and he had to take her to the doctors. “Maaaa,” Alyssa yelled as she ran to his legs. She held up a little leaf for him, a present, and louis took it after thanking her. 

The babies were running and walking and Louis couldn’t believe how well they were doing. With being premature Louis was sure that they were going to fall behind and here they were, ahead. Rubbing his hands together Louis gave the children a few more minutes before telling them they had to go inside and take a warm bath before nap time. 

They both cried in Louis’ arms as he carried them to the second floor. They cried while he ran a warm bath and they cried while Louis got all the outside grime on them. “You guys really need a nap, crying like this all the time,” Louis cooed kissing his babies foreheads as he settled them down in their cribs. 

“When’s my next appointment,” Louis murmured going to the calendar that was hanging on the wall in the office. “Wednesday,” he said. Two days away, he hasn’t seen his female doctor yet and he was really excited to show her his belly and have a good ultrasound. Louis had a solid two weeks until he could find out the genders of the babies and he really was hoping for more boys. 

Louis flipped up the calendar a few months, looking at the days and tried to find a nice one for a wedding but nothing really caught his eye. He did want May, early May, but he was afraid of being rained out...the ceremony was inside anyway, so who cares? May 9th. (My birthday)

After he circled the day with a huge red marker Louis went down to the kitchen to make himself some lunch. The babies slept until Harry and Zayn came home, waking up to their daddies’ voices. “Oh hello Alyssa,” Harry said pulling her out of her crib while Zayn picked up Sebastian who was still tired and sleepy but wanting to be awake for his daddy. 

“I really want a nap too but I know you guys have work to do,” Louis said rubbing his belly. The twins were quiet, not moving, since the first time but they were pushing into his organs and making it hard to be awake. 

“No, you go to bed. We’ll take care of these two. I’ll wake you up, if you’re not already awake, for dinner,” Zayn said kissing louis and pushing him out of the babies’ room. Louis huffed with a small smile and made his way to the bedroom to lie down and sleep. 

Life was really good. Too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler, I know, hate me. 
> 
> Things are going to start happening soon, just warning :)


	7. Chapter 6

Niall and Liam agreed to watch Alyssa and Sebastian while Louis went to his doctors appointment. Louis was officially 18 weeks and his belly was larger than ever. Harry and Zayn stayed close to him, always touching him and making sure he was okay. 

“Louis?” The female doctor called out and Louis let his men pull him up. They professionally walked to the room where she would check up on Louis but as soon as the door closed the two hugged. “It’s been so long, I mean look at your belly!” She had Louis sit down so she could take measurements. 

“I did hear that you haven’t been here since you were newly pregnant for you didn’t like the step in for me,” she said and Louis shrugged. 

“I don’t know, he rubbed me the wrong way,” Louis said and the doctor had him stand next to the papers on the wall to show him where he was at, belly size wise, against the average. He was a little smaller but she assured him that there was nothing wrong with that. 

“So we’re going to try for genders today, yeah?” She asked and Louis blinked, looking over to Harry and Zayn. 

“Are we?” He asked and she laughed. 

“Yeah, we are. Let’s go to the ultrasound room,” she said and waited for everyone to be situated. “My step in did mention that you had some concerns with being pregnant so soon after a c-section,” she spoke as they walked. “I don’t personally see anything wrong. I’ve seen the operation area and you look very good, there’s no ripping or even dangerous stretching. Now, if you were having another set of triplets so soon then i’d be a little worried and i’d request to see you once a week,” she said, moving to the side so everyone could file into the room. 

Louis was glad that his doctor was back. She seemed confident and that was something you needed when you helped pregnant people. “And what about a natural birth?” Louis asked. 

“Completely fine, usually. The doctor who helps you through it will constantly be checking your uterus for rupturing and if there are no complications you’ll go through with it but as soon as something is off they’ll take you in for another c-section,” she said squirting some warmed gel onto Louis’ belly. “And you can get pregnant much faster after a natural birth too. Well, very quickly actually. You’re very fertile after giving birth,” she said setting the large white wand down onto Louis belly. “And i’ve seen people get pregnant up to 5 weeks after giving birth,” she said looking at Louis then over to Zayn and Harry. 

“Well, I don’t think I want to get pregnant that fast,” Louis chuckled. “I actually have to raise the kids too,” he said looking to the screen that were showing his babies. They were on top of each other, one at the top of Louis’ belly and the other at the bottom. The first babies head was to Louis’ right and the other head was to the left. They were facing outward so the doctor had a clear shot of their genitals to find out if they were male or female. 

“Alright,” she said a moment later, “Are you guys ready?” She was clicking buttons to print off the ultrasounds for them. 

Harry leaned forward and took Louis’ hand. He was like a new father and Louis loved it. If Louis had as many children as he thought he was going to by thirty, he wondered how Harry was going to react each time. 

Zayn watched Louis as the doctor simply said ‘two boys’. “Wow,” Louis said looking at the glossy ultrasound pictures she handed him. Two boys. They were going to have 3 boys and 1 girl in the house by early next year. Zayn was smiling wide and Harry was already texting family and friends to let them know that a baby shower was officially going to be planned because they found out the genders. 

“Do you guys have anymore questions?” The doctor asked once they were back in the room. Louis shook his head but stopped. 

“Well yeah. When are they going to be due?” He asked and she looked at her charts. 

“Around April 20th,” she said and Louis nodded. That’s what he had predicted. 

“I’ll see you in 2 weeks for a simple checkup!” She said and walked them out. 

*~*

A week later Louis had the babies in a large card, playing with small stuffed toys, while he shopped for thanksgiving. There was a lot of people walking up and down the aisles, having the same idea as him of getting their supplies a little over a week before the actual day hit. There were a lot of deals, not that Louis really looked or cared about the money he was spending. 

He got 4 turkeys, 4 bags of potatoes for different varieties of sides, a lot of vegetables, and was now looking at different pie mixes. He wanted a lot of pies, his mother always had 5 different kids at their thanksgiving dinners because she loved so many, she couldn’t decide on just one. 

“Alyssa, throw it again and you’re not getting it back,” Louis told his daughter as he knelt down to pick up her stuffed turtle. She took it back from him and hugged it. 

“Shopping for your happy family?” Someone asked from behind Louis and the pregnant man frowned and turned. His body went rigid when he seen the red haired bitch standing across the aisle from him. 

“The hell are you doing here?” Louis asked and the babies quieted down, watching mommy and the odd man. 

“Hm? Shopping for thanksgiving much like yourself,” Adam turned and pushed a can into his own, empty, cart. 

“Well stay away from my family,” Louis hissed and Adam looked him up and down. 

“Your family? They’re using you as their personal incubator,” Adam said. “They’re rich boo. Once they have all the babies they want out of you they’ll get amazing lawyers and take them from you while leaving you on the side of the road,” he chuckled and Louis glared. 

“They wouldn’t. We’re getting married,” Louis said and Adam rose a brow. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Louis threw a hand up, then rested it on his belly as one of the twins, the one on top, turned and twisted around. 

“Oh nothing,” Adam started pushing his cart. “They just found something that could get pregnant...with a lot of kids at a time. It’ll be a matter of time before they drop you like a sack of potatoes,” Louis took a step forward, wanting to rip that smug off of his face. 

There was silence when Adam paused, eyes on Alyssa and Sebastian who has their bodies turned to look at him. “I thought there was three,” he said honestly confused for a moment. “Oh shit,” he said and Louis hung his head, pulling the cart with his babies to try and flee the aisle. 

Adam grabbed the end of it, stopping Louis. “You lost one,” he said, eyes wide and lips turned up. “Wow,” was all he said before letting Louis go, eyes burning and throat itching. 

He quickly checked out but as soon as he was in the driver's seat of the car he was sobbing. The babies were confused as to what was going on but they stayed quiet, listening to the soft music mommy had put on to keep them happy. 

Louis pulled out his cellphone and called Zayn, sobbing his apologies when the man answered. “Louis? What’s wrong?” Zayn asked and Louis heard a few keys being pressed then a click. “Do you want me to come home? It’s okay if you do,” Zayn said and Louis nodded then choked out a ‘yes please’. 

The line went dead and Louis leaned his head against the steering wheel. There was a flash to Louis’ left, right in the window, and Louis frowned, lifting his hands to clean his face of tears. There was another flash, then a few more following it. Louis looked and seen maybe 4 guys standing around his car trying to get a peek inside through the dark windows, 2 near his window and 2 trying to take pictures of the babies. 

“Louis!” One yelled when Louis started the car, determined to get out of there before someone got a good enough picture. “You’re the fiance of Harry Styles and Zayn Malik!?!” The same man yelled and Louis shook his head. Paparazzi. He didn’t think he had to deal with something like that but he should have known better. They were the CEO’s of Toyota afterall. 

Zayn was already home by time Louis got there and he didn’t even give Louis enough time to put down the babies before he was wrapped in a hug. “What happened?” Zayn asked. 

“Let me put these two down for a nap first,” Louis said and walked from Zayn to put the babies into their cribs. They didn’t talk until all the groceries were put away. “Adam was at the store today,” Louis said and Zayn frowned. 

“How?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask. But he-,” Louis looked down at the floor. 

“No,” Zayn hugged Louis again. “I need people to stop using that against you,” Zayn rubbed his hands down Louis’ back. It’s only been 3 months since it happened but it was still fresh to Louis when someone brought it up. 

Louis sniffled, trying not to cry. “And when i was in the car there were paparazzi,” Louis shrugged. It wasn’t anything major. “I just don’t know how they knew I was at the store...or why they’re suddenly interested in me,” Louis said. 

“I don’t either but i’m going to take care of it. Let’s sit and watch a movie, yeah? Take a break from everything for a little while,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. 

Harry was home by time the movie ended, seeing Louis sleeping and Zayn playing a game on his phone. Zayn explained everything to him and both men took care of the house, the babies, and dinner while Louis took a much needed long nap. 

“Can you believe he’s been with us for 2 years?” Zayn asked and Harry blinked. 

“2 years?” 

“Yeah,” Zayn said watching Sebby shove mashed potatoes into his mouth. 

“Already?” Harry asked and Zayn laughed. 

 

“Yeah,” he said again. 

“Time flies when you’re in love, doesn’t it?” Harry asked and Zayn smiled. 

“Yeah, it sure does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Adam's back >_>


	8. Chapter 7

Louis forgot about the paps from outside the store until he was back at one and a magazine caught his eye. He pulled it from the shelf and leaned his body against the cart so that the babies could touch him, something they liked to do. 

Louis Tomlinson pregnant! 

Okay, why was Louis’ name in the press? Louis flipped through the pages until he got to a half spread about him, pictures from him in the car, a small one with the babies strapped in the backseat, and Harry and Zayn walking out of their work place. 

Insiders have gotten new information on the young Louis William Tomlinson, fiance of Harry Styles and Zayn Malik (CEO’s of Toyota). Our insider claims that Louis was pregnant with triplets and lost one, currently having 2 one year olds. 

Louis glared at the page, looked up around himself to make sure he wasn’t in anyone’s way. 

Pregnant again our insider believes it’s twins. We’ve tried asking the expecting man but got no response. How far along is Louis and when is he due!? Everyone wants to know. 

Louis rubbed a hand around his baby bump, glancing towards the children in the basket seat to see them both staring off into space, ready for a nap. 

“Did you see that ring on his finger Jay?” Asks Mark.   
“Looked expensive if I do say so myself,” Jay says.   
“When’s the wedding?” Melissa.   
“Does it really matter? He’s already had 2 kids out of wedlock with them,” Mark. 

Is Louis Tomlinson setting a good example for his kids by having children out of wedlock? When’s the wedding and who’s invited!?

Louis threw the magazine back on the rack and shook his head. It was the worst written article he’s ever read. Who was the insider? 

Shaking his head Louis pushed the cart forward, jostling the babies back into current times. “Mamamama,” Alyssa babbled, tiny hand reaching forward to rest on his. Her hair was in two nice pigtails that took Louis a half an hour to get right with her moving her head all the time. Sebastian's hair was swept to the side and out of his eyes. 

“Ummy!” Sebby screeched suddenly and Louis blinked, turning to look where his hand was pointing. There were bags of candy hanging there and Louis was sure sebastian was pointing to the gummy bears. 

“Sorry baby, we’re not here for candy,” Louis kissed sebby’s cheek and kept pushing the cart towards the produce. He had forgotten a few things for the thanksgiving dinner and with it being 2 days away he really needed everything ready. 

Once his basket was half full Louis pushed it to the checkout, handing each baby a cracker from the small diaper bag hanging off the cart handle. Once back in the car Louis checked his messages then drove home. Harry and Zayn would be there, not having work due to the holiday being so close. 

*~*

It was the day before thanksgiving and Louis was lowkey freaking out. Harry was watching the babies while Louis and Zayn bustled around the kitchen trying to prep everything and have it all ready for the next day. 

Louis had the cracker dips made, 4 different kinds in 4 different bowls. They were in the fridge, chilling. The stuffing would have to be made the next day as well as the mashed potatoes. There was ham and turkey, both marinated and had seasonings nicely rubbed under the skin. The corn was husked and ready to be boiled the next morning. Macaroni and potato salad was done and in the fridge. Regular Macaroni would be made the next day. 

Louis had a list on the fridge, a whiteboard, of all the things he had to get done that day and the next morning. It seemed to go on forever. It was almost 8 at night and Louis wasn’t even half way through the list. 

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, pulling out the ham slices, pickles, onions, and cream cheese from the fridge. The wraps took the longest because the ham slices ripped so easily if you weren’t careful while putting the cheese on them. 

“Let me do that baby,” Zayn said kissing Louis’ tired lips, gently pushing him out of the way. Louis turned and checked on the homemade bread that was rising in a pan. 

He got everything prepped for Green Bean Casserole, Roasted Brussel Sprouts, Roasted sweet potatoes, and candied yams. He had the pies all prepped and by time it was midnight, Louis and Zayn were finally able to retire to bed. “Do you know what I seen at the store yesterday?” Louis asked, snuggling into Harry’s side. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked yawning. He had stayed awake to make sure that Zayn and Louis got to bed at a decent time. 

“A magazine talking about me and my pregnancy. I guess there’s an insider feeding them information,” Louis shrugged. 

“Well take care of it,” Zayn kissed Louis shoulder and wrapped an arm around his middle from behind. 

“We also have an appointment on Saturday,” Louis said. 

“Noted.” 

*~*

“Louis! You’ve gotten huge,” Anne says as she walks into the house, eyes having searched and found Louis’ body. Alyssa screamed and clapped her hands when she saw Gemma, already having a favorite family member. Gemma went to the 1 year old and picked her up, blowing into her cheek and making her laugh. 

“Hi,” Louis hummed as he hugged Harry’s mother, kissing her on the cheek. 

“How’s life?” She asked and Louis just smiled. 

“It’s been great so far,” Louis told her, eyes going over the woman's shoulder to his own mother walking through the door. “If you’d excuse me,” he told Anne and walked to his mom. Hugging her Louis led her to the kitchen to check on all the foods that were cooking. 

“Twins?” Johanna asked to make sure that she remembered. Louis nodded and she did in return. “When are they due?” She asked grabbing a spoon to taste test some of the mashed potatoes, humming when they were just right. 

“Late April,” Louis told her looking up when Gemma walked into the room. 

“How’s my soon to be brother in law?” She asked and Louis grinned, opening his arms for a hug. He did really like Gemma. 

“I’m fine. This dinner has been stressing me out lately but it’s done and everyone is almost here,” he told her. Niall and Liam were going to be coming with their own daughter, Lucy. 

“When’s the wedding?” Gemma asked and Louis winked at her. 

“I know the date but your brothers don’t even know so you’ll have to wait,” Louis told her causing her to laugh. 

“If you say so. Do you want help setting all of this out on the table?” She asked and Louis shook his head. 

“That’s Harry and Zayn’s job. I actually have to go get them soon so they can do the setting up,” Louis’ eyes glazed over as he thought about all the things that have yet to be done. 

A lot of things have yet to be done.


	9. Chapter 8

It was another hour before everyone was seated around a very large dinning room table that Louis made Harry and Zayn buy for the dinner. It would be put up in the attic until Christmas where they would have another large dinner. Or until the family was large enough to fit the table correctly. 

Harry, Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam, Anne, Gemma, Johanna, and even Zayn’s younger sister Doniya was there. Niall’s family consist of Maura and Bobby, his parents, Greg his brother and Theo, his nephew. Liam’s family was Karen and Geoff, his parents. It wasn’t huge but it was something and everyone had a family member. All four babies were just off to the side eating their own dinners, within arm distance of their parents just in case something happened. 

It was mid way through the dinner, right around where people were starting to get full, Niall stood up, eyes on Liam them around the table. “I have an announcement,” he says and Louis turns in his seat a little, one of the twins kicking around like they were already excited about what the irishman had to say. 

The room was silent for a moment while Niall panicked on the inside but he blurted it out before he stopped himself from saying it. “I’m pregnant with twins,” he flinched back at the happy screams from his family, Louis shouting love for him and the new baby, Harry and Zayn got up to congratulate Liam. Liam’s family looked shell shocked and Harry and Zayn’s small families really didn’t have a response other than the respectful congratulations because they didn’t really know Niall. 

“How far are you?” Louis asked once everyone was seated again. 

“Only 8 weeks. We found out because I was going to get on birth control and you have to take a pregnancy test for that, well it was positive so we did all the normal checks and all that. I did ask them with me having Lucy less than a year ago if it was okay and they said it was completely fine,” Niall explained to the table and Louis nodded. 

“Twins,” Louis winked at Niall rubbing his rather large 20 week belly. 

“Hey, you’re going to be 24 weeks pregnant when it’s your birthday. I wonder how many birthdays you’re going to be pregnant over,” Niall was honest and it got Louis thinking too. He did tell his friend about how they were planning a large family and all that and it was a good question. 

Dinner was cleaned off of the table not long later and Louis brought out all the pies and ice cream for dessert. Alyssa and Sebastian took a liking to the pumpkin pie while Lucy really liked the apple. Theo didn’t touch his pie and just delved into the ice cream with both hands. 

Everyone stayed to help Louis clean all the dishes and the pregnant man insisted that everyone take some food home and that he really didn’t want leftovers littering his fridge. Kisses were given and it was almost 9 at night by time everyone was out of the door and 11 before the house was cleaned and put back the way it was supposed to be. 

“Christmas is next,” Louis said and Harry laughed, kissing Louis’ cheek as he carried a sleeping Sebby up to his crib. Zayn held Alyssa, rocking her and trying to get her to finally fall asleep. 

“Niall got me thinking,” Zayn said quietly, knowing Alyssa did love her daddy talking. “You’re going to have to take care of a set of twins after they’re born and you really wont have time-,” Louis cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“You and Harry will continue to work and I will be the stay at home mom taking care of the children. I can handle it. Alyssa and Sebastian will be almost a year and six months when the twins are born. The twins will hopefully be at least 6 months, which will make sebby and Aly 2 years old, by time I get pregnant for a third time. So i’ll be fine,” Louis assured. 

“It’s going to be hard though,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. 

“Children always are. If it’s not hard then you’re not doing it right,” he said and kissed the top of the sleeping baby girl’s head. “I love you and i’ll be just fine. What if we plan a vacation for every 6 months then? Just a weekend where we go somewhere, hire a babysitter for the children, and take a few days to ourselves, yeah?” Louis asked and Zayn hummed, nodding. That sounded like a solid plan. 

*~*

Things were quiet for a while. With it not being thanksgiving Louis didn’t go out much. He brought the children to the park, played in their backyard, and even took them clothes shopping once or twice, Louis didn’t see paps or Adam again. 

He couldn’t say the same about his husbands. 

Adam knew what he was doing when he walked into the building where Harry and Zayn worked. Went to the 150th floor without having to ask. Walked into Zayn’s office without knocking. “The hell are you doing here?” The dark haired man asked standing out of his seat. 

The redhead looked around the room. “I’m doing nothing,” he answered simply and Zayn raised a brow. 

“Then I suggest you leave,” he said pointing to his office door. Adam shrugged and walked out of the office and into Harry’s. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked without getting out of his chair. Adam looked around the room in his office too, eyes narrowed as he seen something peek out of the bottom of his bookcase. 

“Might want to tell your whore to take his panties before he leaves next time,” he says before walking out of the room. In the elevator he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, bit at his lips, smacked his cheeks lightly and ruffled his clothes. It was sloppy but someone could come up with the shitty excuse of maybe he got fucked while he was there. 

Which is exactly what he wanted the camera people outside to think. 

*~*

Louis had Liam and Niall watch Alyssa and Sebastian while he went out to grab lunch to bring to Zayn and Harry. It had been such a long time since he’s done it that he figured he’s surprise the two men. After getting Zayn a sandwich and Harry a salad the 22 week pregnant man drove to their work, ignoring the men out front with cameras. 

It didn’t take him long to furrow his brows and wonder, why were the paps outside anyway? There never used to be anyone before. 

The elevator dinged letting Louis know that he was on the floor he needed and the pregnant man went to Harry’s office first, giving him a smile then setting his lunch down on the desk. 

“Well isn’t this a lovely surprise,” Harry kissed Louis when the pregnant man leaned over for one. 

“I’ll be right back. Going to drop Zayn’s lunch off too,” Louis explained as he walked out of the door. He walked into Zayn’s room seeing the man looking at the books in his bookcase, just pulling one out as Louis let the door click shut. 

“Oh hey,” Zayn smiled taking the lunch bag and kissing Louis. “Wasn’t expecting you,” he said and Louis nodded. 

“I know. I thought it’d be nice though,” he said looking onto the desk where Zayn set the book he had chosen. There was no title and it was big so Louis was sure it was important and had to do work actual work. 

“It is nice, thank you baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to go into my newbie writing days where I wrote down 5-10 things I wanted to happen in a chapter and write them all. It made the chapters decently long and sometimes i'd have to break them into two separate pieces because they were too long. Honestly, I don't think I have the attention span for that anymore XD


	10. Chapter 9

“I really don’t like not being able to see,” Louis pouted, hands stretched in front of his body, feeling for anything that might bump into him or his 24 week pregnant belly. It was the day before christmas and Harry and Zayn were walking Louis through the house, Harry’s hands on Louis’ eyes, to show him his birthday present. 

The last two weeks were quiet and Louis loved it. Alyssa and Sebastian were growing great, Niall and Liam visited them more often for it was Niall’s first multiple child pregnancy. Louis hasn’t seen or heard anything about Adam since the store and the weather was nice everyday. Louis’ own twins were growing well in the belly, the boys were just happy and wiggly all the time. 

“Are you ready?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded lifting his hands to set his fingers on Harry’s wrists. When Harry moved his hands Louis’ went to his mouth in shock. They were standing in front of what was going to be the twins bedroom. 

It was all painted and there was furniture everywhere. “We know you wanted to get this done sooner but Z and I worked really hard to have it done by your birthday at least,” Harry said and Louis turned to hug him, then Zayn. 

“It’s great, thank you sooo much,” Louis told them both, stepping into the room to look at all the things that were there. The changing table was fully stocked, the cribs were made and their clothes were hung in the closet. 

“Do you like it?” Zayn asked and Louis looked at him with a smile still on his face. 

“If course I like it!” He said waddling, mostly, to his men to give them more kisses and hugs for being so great. 

Alyssa screamed from where she had crawled behind the three men. Louis looked down at her, Harry and Zayn both turning to take in what she was trying to do. Gain attention and it worked. Once all eyes were on her she grinned and crawled into the room, Sebastian close behind her his tiny body moving quickly. 

“Your children sure are something,” Louis told Harry and Zayn grinning when Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, hands on the stretched belly. “They have been rowdy today,” Louis said softly, now talking about the children inside his body. 

“A small christmas, just us and our family,” Harry said leaning against the door frame, eyes on Alyssa and Sebastian who stood up next to the cribs, looking in them, then going to the rocking chair in the corner, pushing on it. They had much of the same thing in their room but this room was new and therefore all the stuff was new to them. 

After letting the two play in the room for a little while Louis picked Alyssa up while Zayn grabbed Sebastian. “I think it’s time for lunch,” Louis told his daughter kissing her cheek which had her turning quickly to kiss his back, huge smile on her lips. Everyone made their way to the kitchen and once the children were set up in their highchairs Louis started making sandwiches. 

“Niall and Liam wanted to come over for your birthday too, talked about even babysitting for a little while so we could go out for dinner or something,” Zayn told Louis as he grabbed a bag of grapes out of the fridge, putting two small children bowls next to it he put 5 into each then handed them to the babies. 

“Oh, that sounds really nice,” Louis nodded. “When was the last time we went out?” He asked looking up at Harry and Zayn as he pushed the knife down onto the sandwich he was cutting. 

“I’m not sure, when we went to Rome?” Louis gave each child a fourth of a sandwich and they started eating, their grapes almost all gone already. 

“We do need to plan another vacation,” Harry said and Louis shook his head. 

“I want these guys,” he poked at his belly, earning a kickback, “to be at least 6 months,” he says. He had roughly 4 months left of his pregnancy so it would be almost a year when he went out and decided to have fun again. “And hopefully I won't be pregnant and we can do what we used to do,” Louis licked his lips and Harry groaned, turning away so he could fix himself without his babies staring at him. 

“It’s been so long,” Harry whined and Louis laughed. 

“You’re the ones who keep getting me pregnant!” He joked turning to see Sebastian tearing his sandwich apart so he could stick his fingers into the jelly, pushing the peanut butter slice away. 

“We’re going to have four babies,” Zayn watched his two babies eat, then turned to look at Louis’ growing belly. “And many more to come,” he almost laughs. “I seen this article online,” he started and Louis moves to sit down at the island, his feet starting to cramp up. “It wasn’t all that bad but i was put off. They called you a whore for having so many children?” Zayn shook his head. “And i’m like...you had sex at least 2 times. 2 pregnancies. It’s not like you got pregnant 4 separate times with 4 separate dudes,” he said and Louis nodded, taking a grape from the bag that Zayn never put away. 

“Yeah, I think I seen the same one. That’s frustrating. And then you have all these paps running around trying to get pictures of him all the time. We’re nobodies compared to Rihanna or Beyonce, so why are you bothering with our personal lives and our children?” Harry asked and Louis stayed quiet, letting them talk. 

“Still trying to get plans to build that wedding hall,” Zayn told Harry, the both now in their own world with each other. “Louis found this nice field but it’s not for sale and i’m trying to talk the owner into giving it up, he’s not doing anything with it anyway,” Zayn shrugged and Harry nodded, pulling out his phone. 

“I was talking to this agency that wanted to take the project on but they backed out for some reason, I was looking into this other one, more expensive but I do think they’ll be a great fit for us,” he said and Zayn moved around him to look at his phone. 

“Oh yeah, i’ve heard about them. They built Shawn’s house, remember?” Shawn was someone they worked with until the man retired. 

“Yeah? Well then I guess it’ll be them if they want to do it,” Harry said clicking a few things. He put the phone to his ear and walked out of the kitchen. 

“That was very...business like,” Louis laughed and Zayn looked at him with a smile. 

“It gets shit done babe,” he says and kisses Louis before walking out of the kitchen too, following Harry, wanting in on the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates.   
> I've had a plan for this fic but...that's probably the REASON i'm getting stuck.   
> So i'll probably be tossing the plan and moving on. 
> 
> I also work full time, 2nd shift, so it's impossible for me to write during the week. 
> 
> Updates are on Sundays, expect this sunday because I updated today and i'm sure I wont be able to get another one this weekend, sorry.


	11. Chapter 10

Niall and Liam showed up just before dinner time. Louis had the babies food all prepared and ready to go so all he had to do was get dressed, which he did quickly. “I hope they’re good for you too. We shouldn’t be out too late, thank you,” Louis told his friends, kissing each on the cheek before following Zayn and Harry out of the front door. 

Louis should have expected the paps to be shooting pictures and yelling things about his birthday but he didn’t. All the men and woman standing there at the street trying to get a good picture of him and his babies caused the pregnant man to shy back into Zayn’s chest. “Keep walking love,” he got in return so he did, walking with his head down to the car that Harry loved because it had tinted windows. 

Once inside Louis let out a deep sigh of relief and rubbed his belly, the twins were going crazy, kicking and moving around inside of him. “I really do hate them,” Louis spoke as they backed out of the driveway, past the people who were still trying to get pictures, and into the road. 

“There’s nothing we can do about it love. They’re on a public street,” Harry told him, turning to look in the backseat at his pregnant fiance. Louis was looking out of the window at the houses Zayn was driving by. 

“Yeah, but I wish they would go away. Why do they keep talking about Adam?” Louis asked, looking back to Harry who frowned. 

“When did you hear that?” He asked and Louis shrugged. 

“I’ve heard it a few times,” he simply answers, hands rubbing his large belly. 

“Let’s not talk about him on your birthday, yeah?” Zayn turned and Louis nodded, smiling a moment later when he seen the restaurant they were going to eat at. 

“I’ve always wanted to try it here!” Louis gushed, eyes on the large building as Zayn parked. It had opened not too long ago and since Louis heard about it he’s been wanting to eat there. 

“Well here we are,” Harry chuckled getting out of the car. He helped Louis out and the pregnant man smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks. About 5 cars pulled in after them and Louis sighed when he seen the people in them holding cameras. 

“I can’t get privacy when I go out to eat either,” he said as he was rushed inside before the paps could get out of their cars after parking. As they were seated Harry told the waitress about the paps outside and asked if that was in policy and she said no, which meant that the management team would have to remove them from the property. 

“Oh, there’s so many good things,” Louis said as his mouth watered, eyes on the menu that was handed to him. Zayn chuckled, looking down at the options himself. 

They gave their drink orders and then their food when it was time. They were given a basket of biscuits and Louis moaned as he ate the first one. “We’re coming here again?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, licking his fingers. 

“Yes. This place is perfect,” he said and both men nodded, happy that they brought Louis somewhere that he liked, they didn’t ever want the man to be disappointed. The food was just as amazing but what ruined Louis’ day was the man, couple, that was seated next to them. 

It was Adam with someone Louis didn’t know. 

Louis was going to ignore the firecrotch but Adam had to talk to him, causing Louis to glare at him. “Louis! Fancy seeing you here on this fine day!” He said and Louis pursed his lips. 

“It is a coincidence, isn’t it?” He snapped and Adam held his hands up in defense with a sly smile on his lips. 

“Purely,” he said and Louis turned to look at Zayn and Harry who were looking at each other, having a silent conversation. Louis set his fork down and he wiped off his lips. 

“I think i’m ready to go now,” he snaps lightly and he heard Adam chuckle from the next table. 

“Don’t leave on account of me!” 

“You’re insignificant you cockroach,” Louis hissed at him, pushing out of his chair. Zayn quickly paid the check and Harry walked Louis out, the man seething and ready to throw something, preferably Adam off of the nearest cliff. 

“I’m sorry baby, are you okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, getting back into the car. He crossed his arms at his chest and waited for his men to get into the front seats. The car ride back home was silent and Louis was ready to kill. 

*~* 

“New years,” Louis sighs looking out at the fireworks that were going off over the river their expensive hotel room was near. Midnight had just hit and his babies were screaming happily as their daddies danced around to the music that was playing in the room. 

They decided that they wanted to spend new years in a hotel a few cities over because Louis wanted to celebrate. Liam and Niall were with them too but Niall was currently throwing up his dinner he ate before, being 11 weeks pregnant can take a tole on a man. 

“Louis, babe, what are you doing?” Harry asked, hand going to Louis’ back, rubbing it. It was cold outside and Louis was only wearing a thin coat, arms leaning against the wooden balcony barrier. 

“Hm? Watching the fireworks,” he said and Harry looked too, smiling. 

“I didn’t know you like fireworks,” Harry said and Louis shrugged. 

“I’m indifferent really. But they are pretty. I needed to get out of the room for a moment to think,” Louis said and Harry leaned against the railing to look at Louis’ face. 

“Is something bothering you?” He asked and Louis looked down at his hands, then to a magazine that was sitting on the small table next to him. 

“Are you cheating on me?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry. The tall man looked shocked, his lips parted, before he shook his head. 

“What? Why would you think that?” He asked and Louis turned to look inside the glass doors at Zayn who was tossing Sebastian into the air, making the toddler scream with laughter. Niall was just walking out of the bathroom, smile on his lips as he looked around the room. 

“I just read an article about how Adam went to your work and how he left looking frazzled and fucked,” Louis said. “And then I read another one about, and there were pictures, of you eating dinner with him about 2 weeks ago,” Louis added. “Then he was seen with Zayn in a nice little park about a town over, looking at the children playing and Adam having a hand on his belly. And there was even an article about Adam showing off a baby bump!” Louis was having a minor panic attack. 

“So please don’t lie to me. Please tell me the truth. I don’t know what to think, but did you fuck Adam and get him pregnant?” Louis asked, turning to Harry, eyes watery and begging him to deny it. 

“No, no baby no,” Harry pulled Louis into a warm hug. “I would never do something like that to you. I went to dinner with Adam because he wanted to talk about getting some money to leave the country and move to France for good,” Harry said. “He doesn’t have enough money and he needed to borrow some,” he added and Louis sniffled, turning to look at Zayn who was now blowing air into Alyssa’s belly making her laugh and wiggle around. 

“And Zayn?” He asked and Harry just shook his head. 

“I don’t know love. You’re going to have to ask him. He didn’t know I went to dinner with Adam either so,” Harry just shrugged again and Louis shook his head pulling away to wipe at his cheeks. 

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Louis said and Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis. 

“I promise nothing is going on with me and Adam. I’ll find out what Zayn was doing,” he said and walked back into the hotel room. Louis watched the end of the fireworks before walking in himself, causing his babies to scream and rush to him, hugging his legs like they haven’t seen him in years.


	12. Chapter 11

Louis wasn’t able to ask Zayn anything about Adam for a couple of days. He was too sucked into his children and their unending happiness at the party, then the next day was quiet and not to be ruined with hard conversations. 

When Louis did get to ask Zayn it was while they were both in the shower, the hot water making Louis’ skin wet and warm. “Can I ask you something?” Louis asked, rubbing his fingers against the loofa he had in his hand, trying to make bubbles with the soap he put on it. 

Zayn hummed, tilting his head back to let the shower head wash the conditioner out of his hair. “Yeah, you know you can,” he says, running his fingers through his hair. 

Louis lifted the loofa that now had a bunch of soap bubbles and started rubbing it against Zayn’s chest, washing him. “Are you cheating on me?” He asked and Zayn’s body went tense. 

“Why the hell would you ask that?” Louis frowns, looking up at Zayn who was looking down at him, hands now down at his sides. Louis scrubbed his chest still, tilting his head to the side as he watched the white bubbles contrast with Zayn’s dark skin. 

“Are you?” Louis asked, eyes going down to his own belly, the twins were moving. They weren’t kicking or anything, just moving around. 

“No, i’m not cheating,” Zayn was getting mad and Louis could feel it. 

“Did you get Adam pregnant?” Louis asked and Zayn sucked in a sharp breath. 

“N-no,” Louis watches Zayn’s eyes widen, panicked. 

“I want you out of this house tonight,” Louis tells him calmly. He drops the loofa and he steps out of the shower, arm reaching for an extra long towel that was bought just to stretch over his belly. 

“Louis, baby, what are you talking about?” Zayn asked and Louis turned to look at him. 

“I want you out of this house tonight. I do not want to sleep next to a cheater,” Louis hissed at him, hands slapping at Zayn’s when the man reached out for him. “Don’t fucking touch me, get out!” Louis shouted that time, he had been trying to stay quiet. 

The bathroom door opened just a moment later, Harry looking in to see Louis throwing a shampoo bottle at Zayn who winced as the bottle hit his chest. “What’s going on?” He asked and Zayn looked down to the floor. 

“Ask your husband,” Louis was crying, Harry hadn’t been sure when he looked in at first. The boy’s eyes were red and the tears spilling down his cheeks mixed with the shower water. His little nose was red and runny and the pregnant man looked like he was going to fall. Harry turned his head to look at Zayn who was crying himself, but quieter and softer, only tears. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked and Zayn shook his head, tilting his head back so he could look at the ceiling and rub his hands over his face. 

“I-uh,” he cleared his throat. “I-you remember when I went out with a couple of friends a couple months ago? I want to say...september?” 

Louis went silent and he grabbed a pair of trimming scissors from the counter and stabbed them into Zayn’s arm. The man cried out in pain, hand going up to the metal that was sticking out of his arm. 

“A month after your child-,” Louis doesn’t finish as he reaches for another thing to stab into Zayn’s body. Harry stops him, fingers pulling the object out of Louis’ fingers and putting it back on the counter. He keeps louis’ hands in his own as he pulls him out of the bathroom, screaming at Zayn about it. How could he do something like that? 

“You need to calm down. I have to take him to the hospital now,” Harry told Louis sternly and the pregnant man ignored him, just crawled further onto the bed, sobbing into his hands. He didn’t change into clothes, he just pushed under the blankets and hugged Harry’s pillow to his chest. “We’ll be back,” Harry said and Louis shook his head, not caring. 

*~* 

“September?” Harry asked Zayn as he drove down the long road that would take them to the middle of the city where the nearest emergency room was. 

“Harry, it’s not what you think. God please believe me,” Zayn was still crying. He was shirtless but he had thrown on a pair of sleep pants to cover his privates. 

“Then tell me before I don’t take you home. He stabbed you Zayn. I think you’ve done something pretty bad,” Harry said and Zayn sniffled, watery eyes watching the houses. 

“I-went to a party with the guys. I can’t remember why but I did. Adam was there and he wanted to talk about me giving him money so he could move back to France and like…never come back to the US or something,” Zayn started and Harry licked his lips. “I think he roofied me? I literally can’t remember, I remember that he got me something to drink and things went blurry and I don’t actually remember having sex with him,” Zayn cleared his throat. “And he came up to me like...2 weeks ago telling me that he was 15 weeks pregnant,” Zayn shook his head. 

“He can’t get pregnant,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. 

“That’s what we both thought! But he had ultrasounds, doctors appointments, everything. He’s even getting bigger, you can’t fake a 15 week pregnant belly like that,” Zayn was sobbing into his hands, the area that was stabbed was bleeding. The scissors were still logged in his arm but Zayn couldn’t feel it anymore. 

“DNA test. As soon as he gives birth,” Harry told Zayn and the man looked up at him from where he was hunched over. 

“Y-you’re not mad?” Zayn asked. 

“Oh, i’m pissed off. But if you were drugged like you say you were, then you couldn’t help it. Adam went to me with the same thing, wanting money to move back home, I never did finish my drink that day,” Harry said. “If you’re the father then we’ll figure it out then,” Harry pulls into the emergency part of the hospital and it takes the nurse one look at Zayn before she’s rushing to grab him a wheelchair. 

*~*

There was a knock at the door about an hour later and Louis sniffled, shifting his head to look at the bedroom door. The knock came again, light through the house, and Louis sat up. He went to the dresser and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pajama pants before he walked through the house. 

He opened the front door just as someone started walking away, “Hello?” Louis asked and the man turned around, eyes going over Louis’ body and his pregnant belly. 

“Hey, uh, is Harry home?” He asked and Louis narrowed his eyes. 

“No, he’s not. Who are you?” He asked and the man frowned. 

“I’m Jason, a childhood fri-what the fuck!” He yelled and Louis pushed against the man’s chest. 

“You aided him in his cheating scheme you bitch,” Louis hissed but he took a deep breath, watching Jason hold his lip where Louis had punched him. “But come into the broken home of the Malik-Styles. 

“Broken home? He told me everything was okay,” Jason said and Louis shrugged, walking to the kitchen, Jason following after him. 

“Turns out Zayn is the one who really cheated. Actually got their ex pregnant too,” Louis tells him. “Something to drink?” he asked as he grabbed a small ice pack out of the freezer, handing it to the man so he could put it on his lip. “I stabbed Zayn in the arm,” Louis added as he took out a pitcher of water from the fridge, pouring it into a glass. 

“Whoah,” Jason blinked, holding the ice to his face. “That’s a lot,” he said and Louis nodded. 

“Too many cheating scandals in my life. I’m about the same length in pregnancy as last time too, just 4 weeks further,” Louis informed and Jason looked a little guilty. 

“Well I do hope things level out, yeah?” He tried to make it better but Louis shrugged. He looked at the time that was on the oven and sighed. It was only 8 at night, the babies having been put to bed an hour ago, both cranky and really in need of sleep. 

“I sure hope so,” Louis sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I know.

Zayn had to get a few stitches to hold his arm closed after the scissors were removed. Harry didn’t talk much as the needle was threaded through his husbands skin. “Louis just texted me,” he says as his phone vibrates and Louis’ name flashes across the screen. 

“What does it say?” Zayn asks and Harry opens the message. He reads it then sighs, shoving his phone back in his pocket without responding. 

“That Jason was at the house, looking for me,” Harry rubs his hands together, the cold hair of the hospital chilling him to the bones. He remembers the last time has in one, when his babies were born. 

The next time the silence was broken it was Zayn’s phone. Adam was calling him. Harry watched the phone vibrate next to Zayn’s hip and when it looked like the man wasn’t going to answer, he did, putting it on speaker. “Hello.” 

“Oh, Harry? What a surprise. Is your husband available? I have some news for him,” Adam gushes as if everything was okay. That it was okay that he drugged Harry’s husband, raped him, and knocked himself up. 

“I don’t want you speaking to my husband until it’s proven that the spawn in you is his,” Harry says calmly and the nurse looks like he wants to laugh but she holds it in, tying off the last stitch. 

“Proven? Harry, that’s still months away,” Adam says and Harry glares at Zayn and the man looks down at his lap. 

“Then you will have to wait for months,” Harry said. “You will get nothing from this family unless it’s court ordered,” he adds and there was scratching from the phone then Adams angry voice. 

“You can’t do this to me!” He shouts and Harry holds the phone down to his lap, letting Adam yell. “I’ll go to Louis,” was the last thing the redhead said before the phone went dead. Harry sighed and pulled his own phone out. 

If Adam showed up at the house with only Louis there, Harry was sure he’d have to get a very good lawyer that could get Louis of life in prison for murder. Sending a quick text to Louis, Harry stood up and took the paperwork the nurse came back with. There was a prescription and the man dropped it off at a pharmacy before going home, Zayn silent in the backseat. 

“Our 6 year anniversary is coming,” Zayn says quietly and Harry bites his lip. 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” was the response Zayn got. The house was dark when they got back and there was no sign of Adam. Once inside they noticed that a few things were out of order. The key bowl next to the door was on the floor, the shoes that Louis kept neat were kicked around, and there was water running in the kitchen. 

Harry quickly moved to the eating area, eyebrows going up when he seen the sight that was waiting for him. Adam was passed out on the floor by the island and Louis was washing dishes. “Louis?” Harry asked and the pregnant man looked over his shoulder then smiled. 

“He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Louis tells him. “I wish he was but i’m not going to have a murder on my hands. I have a family to care for,” Louis finishes. “And what is he doing here?” Louis asks, eyes going to Zayn who stayed in the doorway, eyes on Adam who was on his back, shirt ridden up to show a very small pregnant belly. 

“Will you let him explain?” Harry asks and Louis sighs, turning of the water, then turning himself so he could look at the ashen man. 

“Why should I?” He asked and Harry moved around Adam’s limp body to pull Louis to his chest. 

“Because of course Adam did things as he wanted, just like he did with me,” Harry says and Louis hugs the man. “Drugged him, raped him,” Harry says very softly and Louis closed his eyes. 

“I just want to go to bed. I want to go to sleep,” Louis cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. “There’s so much drama going on. My life hasn’t been easy since...ever. I haven’t been able to take a deep breath and relax in so long,” Louis fisted his fingers in Harry’s shirt. “I have to worry about Adam, Zayn’s mother, the babies, a pending wedding, my friends. I want to just sleep and make it go away,” Louis was borderlining a panic attack but the strong arms around his body was keeping the panic at bay. 

“Let’s go to bed. Zayn is coming too. He didn’t mean for anything to happen,” Harry told Louis who nodded into his chest. Harry pulled back and Louis looked at Zayn, the man looked so unsure that it broke Louis’ heart. The man was 35 and he was unsure of what a small 20 year old thought of him, unsure of himself. 

“Come here,” Louis whispered and Zayn was in his arms in a second, crying with him. 

“I didn’t mean too,” he sobbed and Louis nodded, rubbing his hands over Zayn’s back, trying to calm him down some. “I promise, I didn’t mean too. It wasn’t by choice. I love you and I wouldn’t do that to you,” Zayn sobs and Louis holds him tight, it was the most he could do. 

“I’ll take care of him-,” Harry said looking down at Adam, fingers already calling the police about the trespasser, “-and i’ll be up to bed,” he finished. 

Louis nodded and he pulled Zayn through the house until they were both under the blankets of the bed. It was almost midnight now and they were both really tired. “I’m sorry about stabbing you,” Louis says after a moment and Zayn lets out a wet laugh. 

“It’s okay, it’ll get better,” he replies and Louis nods. The pregnant man doesn’t sleep until Harry is curled against his front, holding him close.


	14. Chapter 13

Louis did not press charges against Adam when he found out how long the man would stay locked up for. With his past charges Adam would stay in prison for almost 4 months and as a mother to children Louis could not imagine being in jail while pregnant. 

Especially if Adam was as far along as he told Louis when he pushed through the front door. Louis had a heart that was too big and Niall swore up and down that Louis should have pressed all the charges he could. Breaking and Entering, assault, and attempted murder. If Adam had hurt Louis in a way that would have caused Louis to lose his children, Adam would have had 3 cases of attempted murder on his belt. 

Nothing was charged against Louis, no matter how hard Adam fought, because Harry and Zayn hired some of the best lawyers around. Also, Louis was in his own home, pregnant with twins, with two children sleeping upstairs, he had a right to defend himself. 

Louis was currently 29 weeks pregnant and all cases have been filed away and he had no more of it to deal with, other than Adam sending Zayn ultrasound pictures, pictures of nurseries, and even baby names. 

Adam was getting the gender of his baby checked out that day too. Harry’s birthday. Zayn’s husband's birthday. 3 months before they were due to get married to Louis. A week before Niall’s daughter's first birthday. A day after their babies 1 year and 3 months birth. 

“I’m going to scream,” Louis cried. He didn’t want to be like this. He didn’t. He was in his third trimester of pregnancy with twins and it was his fiance's birthday. He shouldn’t be crying. He was able to throw Zayn a nice birthday party and he was still mad at the man but here he was, crying on Harry’s. 

“You’re okay,” Harry murmured, pulling Louis to his side, rubbing the pregnant man's arm. Louis’ belly was huge and the babies wouldn’t stop kicking, probably congratulating their daddy on his birthday. 

“He’s going to text Zayn any minute about the gender,” Louis sniffled, watching Zayn pace at the foot of the bed. There was a chance that the baby wasn’t Zayn’s but there was also a chance that it was. Zayn never responded to any of Adams texts but he did always read them, let Louis and Harry read them, he had too. 

“And it’s going to be okay,” Harry said and Zayn’s phone lit up in his hand. The man didn’t look at it, just thrust his hand out to Louis who was already scrambling out of the bed to see. He took the slick phone from Zayn’s sweaty hand and opened the text, reading it a few times. “What does it say?” Harry asked and Zayn tilted his head back, tears falling out of the corner of his eyes, down his cheeks. 

“H-he’s having a girl,” Louis said, turning the phone so that Harry could see the handwritten ‘girl’ in pink marker on a piece of paper and an ultrasound that showed the shape of a baby along with a text ‘Zayn baby, we’re having a little girl!’. 

“Now we know,” Zayn sniffled and took the phone when Louis handed it back. He didn’t look at the text himself, just shoved it into his pocket. “Let’s do that dinner we talked about, yeah? You’re 35 now,” Zayn said looking at Harry who smiled and nodded. 

“Okay, let’s do that dinner,” he said and Louis nodded too, straightening out the clothes that he was wearing, already ready for the date. 

Zayn and Harry’s anniversary was just 2 weeks away as well and Louis didn’t know what to do for it. The two hadn’t included him the year before so Louis didn’t know what they normally did, other than have sex with each other, where Zayn bottomed. Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to be apart of it, with everything that was going on, it might be best to leave the two alone. 

Niall and Liam were watching the two babies for the night, much like they did for Louis and Zayn’s birthdays. The dinner was nice, much like it was for their birthday’s too, and they went to bed after putting the babies down, like normal. 

It was a week later when Louis was actually happy again. It was February 8th, and it was Lucy’s first birthday. The baby girl was screaming the whole time, smearing cake on her cheeks, playing with Alyssa and Sebastian, getting them all messy. Louis had bought the girl a bunch of clothes and even a few princess dolls so she could play and dress up. Harry and Zayn were included in those presents so they didn’t outshine everything that came who couldn’t afford a lot. 

It was nice to see Niall’s family, Louis hasn’t seen them in a while, and Liam’s family was charming as always. The day was great and it was even surprisingly warm for such an early date of the year. Louis had a doctor’s appointment the same day so they had to leave the party a little earlier than intended but Alyssa seemed happy to get back into the car for another car ride. Sebastian was knocked out from his fallen sugar rush. 

It seemed like Adam knew that Louis was having a good day because it was just before his doctor called him back, Zayn received a text. It was a picture of Adam’s 20 week belly and it was big. “I don’t like him,” Louis said taking Zayn’s phone and turning it off. 

The doctor called him back and like usual, the appointment went flawless. They went back home, the mood ruined because of the redhead and Louis played with his babies as much as he could. The twins were right up against his lungs and it made it hard for the pregnant man to even make the babies a snack so they could all sit and read for a bit before they were sent off to bed. 

The snack consist of cut up carrots and ranch, something healthy yet filling. 

It was in bed that night when they talked, like they usually did. “We’re getting married in 3 months and I have no idea if I can get everything done in time,” Louis told the two men surrounding him. 

“The wedding hall is almost done. They say that it’ll take a max of 4 weeks to have it all ready and set up for us to decorate,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, thumbing at his engagement ring. 

“That sounds good. I think we should get a wedding planner to make sure that everything is done. The babies are due so soon too,” Louis said and it was then that Harry rubbed a large hand over the stretched skin. 

“Yeah, our little babies will be home with us soon, won't they?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’. 

“2 months at the most,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, snuggling back into the man’s chest. 

“Your anniversary is coming up in a week or so,” Louis said and Harry hummed. 

“It is,” he said and Louis nodded. 

“I was thinking of spending a night with Niall and Liam. Having a little sleep over for the babies,” Louis offered and Harry let out a deep breath. 

“I love you and thank you for doing that for us. This will be the last year. We will be renewing our vows when we marry you and that’ll be our new anniversary so this will be the last time, yeah?” Harry said and Louis nodded, closing his eyes. Zayn looked at Harry over Louis’ shoulder and the man just looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like i'm moving way too fast but i'm seriously just trying to get to the anniversary, to the twins' birth, and to the wedding. It might be fast pace until the wedding is past and even a little fast pace while we go through the rest of Adam's pregnancy to finding out of Zayn is the father or not. To be honest!: Zayn could be the father. I haven't chose if I want the book to take that route. Don't try and talk me out of it. But yeah. We still have Niall's pregnancy, a Niam wedding. A honeymoon for Zourry...the whole nine. So yeah, there's still a lot that's going to happen and it may SEEM like i'm rushing but that's so I can get shit moving on, you know?


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was EXTRA short but that's because I wanted this chapter to be nothing but this. It's like...only a couple hundred words, like....600 or something so sorry about that.

“I’m so mad at you but at the same time I know I shouldn’t be,” Harry says, holding his husband to his chest. Louis left to go spend the night with Niall and the babies a few hours before and Harry was now holding Zayn who was crying into his skin. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn sobbed. The situation was an odd one, for Harry was hard inside of Zayn’s arse, the man had been riding Harry when he broke down crying, sobbing that he was sorry over and over again. 

“We’ll get passed this yeah? We’re getting married shortly, we have more babies on the way, we already have 2 beautiful ones,” Harry said and Zayn nodded. It didn’t take the dark haired man long to calm down, body turned on by the lovely fucking he was giving himself and his man. 

Zayn took the sex restriction away for this year, it was the last year they were going to do it, and he told Harry that they could do it as much as they wanted, he didn’t care. They were on sex number two and Zayn was determined to make this day turn around and turn into a good one. 

It was sex number 5, just after lunch time, when things turned around and the day turned into what is was supposed too. Both men had their phones off, not wanting anything to ruin the one day they had together, and Zayn was lying back on the kitchen counter, fingers above his head gripping the edge, while Harry pounded into him, making Zayn wish he was a bottom more often. 

“F-fuck,” Harry moaned, eyes on his husband's body. Zayn was muscular, his strong thighs tensing each time he pushed into him. His abs were flexing and the man’s dark skin was wet with sweat and a previous cum. 

“I’m going to cum,” Zayn moaned, head to the side, breath spanning over his arm, lips brushing the sensitive skin. “Go-od,” Zayn’s body tensed and lightly shook as he came untouched, body pulling the cum out of Harry’s, making the man bend over to kiss him, stealing his breath too. 

“You are just too perfect,” Harry said and Zayn grinned, 2 o’clock shadow leaving Harry with a small rash around his lips. 

“I’m not perfect when you’re around,” Zayn grinned and Harry almost laughed. He pulled out and Zayn hissed at the sensitivity, watching Harry pull of the used condom, tossing it into the kitchen trash. 

“My baby god,” Harry murmured, pulling Zayn in for another hot, biting kiss. It was the nickname he had for Zayn when they first got together and Zayn loved it then but almost hated it now. Well, he secretly loved it but he was grown and not a baby anymore, that’s for sure. 

They both showered, where Zayn’s ass was eaten out by Harry, causing the dark man to cum what little he had left in his body against the shower wall. After the shower, they took a nap in their bed, bodies curled against each other, and Zayn made Harry a lovely dinner that night. 

They had slow, love making, sex that night. Zayn on his back, legs wrapped around Harry’s hips as the man curled into him, hips moving slowly, sensually. It was like the old days and Zayn wanted to cry again but he couldn’t, not this time. This time was for Harry, to show the love he had for his husband, the remorse he had for all the mistakes he made in the past. 

“I love you,” Harry breathed as he came, hand on Zayn’s cock, pumping him to his finish. 

“I love you too.”


	16. Chapter 15

Louis watched his daughter as she tried to teach Lucy how to paint. There was only a three month difference between the children but three months, when developing, is a lot of time. Alyssa used her hand to push Lucy’s into the water paid then showed her to put it on the white paper that was stapled up to a child's painting easel. 

Sebastian was off to the side, not painting anymore, lips parted and eyes on the painting his sister was making. “No!” He shouts a moment later when Lucy hits Alyssa’s leg when the elder girl was a bit too rough. 

“Alyssa, you be nice,” Louis scolded his daughter just as Niall did his own. The blue eyed girl turned her head to look at her daddy, her curls that were jumbled up in a ponytail bounced. 

“Nice,” she said and nodded after Louis did. It was getting late and Liam decided he wanted to get take out instead of cooking something. Louis agreed, he didn’t want to cook and neither did Niall. The children could live without carrots with dinner for one day. 

They ordered pizza and breadsticks, making sure to get 2 liters of pop because Niall loved the carbonation. It was quick to come and Louis set his babies in extra high chairs that he kept at Niall and Liam’s home just in case he would stay over. 

2 slices of pizza were put into the freezer to cool them down faster and Louis tore up a breadstick for each baby. Niall was putting a little bit of water onto the pizza slice he was going to give his daughter to make it where she could eat it easier. After the pizza was cut up and distributed to each baby, the adults sat down. 

“So how’s the Adam drama?” Niall asked and Louis looked down at the sausage pizza he was eating. He dipped it into the shaken up garlic sauce packet then took a bite. He had pinched open the banana pepper and squeezed the juice all over his slices before eating. 

“I didn’t tell you,” Louis started, swallowing his pizza. He kept his eyes on his children, making sure they didn’t take too big of a bite of food. “On Harry’s birthday-,” he was cut off by Niall. 

“You’ve waited two weeks?” Niall asked throwing a hand up with a laugh. Louis blinked because, whoah, it’s been two weeks since Adam texted Zayn the gender of his baby. 

“Uh, yeah, two whole weeks. Well, um,” he cleared his throat, “Adam texted Zayn about the gender of the baby. He’s having a girl,” Louis said. “Nothing since then, that I know of,” he added and Niall nodded, turning to look at Liam who was making faces at their daughter, causing her to laugh instead of eat. 

“I kind of want him to have his baby quicker so that you guys can know if it’s really Zayn’s. That must be hard on you three,” Niall said kicking Liam when the father didn’t stop. Liam looked at him and Niall looked at their daughter as she calmed down and started to eat again. “And how is he even pregnant? I thought that was a huge factor on why Zayn and Harry dropped him?” 

Louis just shrugged, unsure. “I don’t know. Maybe he just got lucky?” 

There was a knock at the door and Louis turned, hand going to his large belly, and Liam scooted back from the table to answer it. There was soft talking and a piece of paper put into Liam’s hand before whoever it was left, leaving Liam to close the door and walk back to the dinner table. “What’s that baby?” Niall asked and Lucy screamed then laughed. She loved it when Niall called Liam ‘baby’ for some reason. 

Liam said nothing for a moment, just looked at the manilla folder on the table in front of his plate, before he surged for it, ripping the top open so he could pull a packet of paper out. Everyone, besides the babies, were quiet while Liam read through the papers before the man put them down again. “Mind sharing with the class?” Louis asked and Liam grinned. 

“I know how he got pregnant. Now, this is highly illegal, so don’t say anything,” Liam started and Louis set his almost finished slice of pizza down. Sebastian coughed and Louis’ snapped his head to look at the child and only looking away when he was sure that it was just a cough and not a choke. “Well, I have connections to some people from…,” he paused, as if looking for a dramatic effect. Niall slapped him in his arm and Liam laughed before continuing, “a fertility center.” 

*~*

“He spent almost 10 thousand dollars getting his eggs removed, fertilized, and put back so he could get pregnant,” Louis relayed to Harry and Zayn a day later when he finally returned home. The babies were down for a nap and there was a moment of quiet. 

“Then there’s a possibility it might not be mine?” Zayn asked and Louis nodded. 

“It’s the same though, Liam said, because Adam could have stolen your cum and taken it to the center for them to use, because using Sperm from there is like….a lot more expensive,” Louis leaned back against Harry, smiling as the man ran his fingers over the large belly bump he was sprouting.

“So, what now?” Zayn asks, having Louis’ feet in his lap. They were all jumbled on the couch but louis loved it. 

“I don’t know, same shit as before but with the knowledge of how he managed to get pregnant,” Louis said looking down at his belly. “It took him this long to get pregnant and i’ve already been pregnant once and going through another one since i’ve been here,” Louis said and Harry hummed, kissing his shoulder. 

There was a loud cry from the floor above and Louis sighed. He knew their nap wasn’t going to last long and it sounded like Sebastian was the first one awake, soon his cries followed by Alyssa as he woke her up, and Louis had to now deal with two crying toddlers who just wanted mommy. 

After the babies were changed, fed a snack, and put down on the floor so they could play, Louis sat down next to Harry and Zayn who had been busy while Louis did the work. “I think we need a nanny,” Harry said and Louis slapped the man’s thigh, slightly out of breath from walking two babies through their home, and having two babies push against his lungs. 

“I am fine,” Louis assured him, rubbing a hand over his belly to sooth the kicking children in his body. “These guys move much more than they did,” Louis said and Zayn chuckled, eyes on his phone as he read another text that Adam sent him. He passed the phone down when he was done and Louis squinted at the screen as Adam had sent a picture of hand written names. He passed it to Harry once he read the three and the man read it also. 

“These names are hideous!” Harry said passing the phone back so that Zayn could shove it back into his pocket. 

“Lauren, Michelle, and Melody,” Louis said scrunching his nose. “Those are kinda horrible,” he said and Harry laughed. 

“I want our next daughter to be named Eleanor,” Zayn said and Louis hummed happily at the name, liking it instantly.

“I do love that. There’s this Eleanor I follow on instagram, Eleanor Calder, and she has the most amazing fashion blog,” Louis informed and Zayn grinned, that woman was who he got the name inspiration from, but he wouldn’t tell Louis’ that. 

“Heyyy, we’re talking about daughter names when we got two sons on the way and no names for them,” Harry said and Louis laughed, that was true. 

“Okay, let’s crack down and start talking baby names?” Louis nodded. “I mean, it’s not like they’re only a matter of weeks away,” Louis joked. His babies were due in 8 weeks and he knew the time would fly. 

“I like Jace,” Harry said and Louis licked his lips, thinking about it. “Jace Roy,” Harry said and Louis nodded, he did like it. 

“Okay, we still got one more baby,” he said and it clicked. “Wyatt,” he looked from Zayn to Harry as they both nodded and he clapped his hands together. 

“Jace and Wyatt. Alyssa and Sebastian,” Zayn said and Louis nodded. Oh he loved all his children’s names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoah, so what about that fertilization treatment that Adam did? The names? I have a half brother named Jace and a...brother in LAW named Wyatt :D They're both french names, just in case you were wondering :) OH, and the names Adam is choosing ((Lauren, Michelle, and Melody))? I love Eleanor and I do love her name so expect an Eleanor from Zourry someday.


	17. Chapter 16

March 1st is when Louis swore he was going to commit murder. 

Adam was at his front door, again, this time with the CPS behind him. Child Protective Services had been called to Louis’ home more than once now, by Zayn’s mother, and now the person who raped Louis’ fiance is at his door trying to call him a bad mother. 

Louis would not let Adam into his home and the pregnant man was throwing a fit over it. “I’m not sure why you brought him here anyway,” Louis says, “most cases would like to keep the accuser private.” 

The male standing behind Adam flushed and the female next to him looked at Adam with a rose brow. they wouldn’t be able to investigate Adam’s accusations unless they were allowed in the house and it didn’t seem like the pregnant man in front of them would allow that so they needed Adam to go sit back in the car while they did their job. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Adam asked, turning to look at the caseworkers behind him. 

“Look you sniveling bitch. I am a day away from being 34 weeks pregnant with twins. If you step a damned foot into this house i’ll bash your head in again. Leave my fucking property before I call my husband's,” Louis spat and Adam reeled back. 

“Do you hear the way he’s talking to me? That cannot be healthy for his kids,” Adam said and Louis took a deep breath. 

“The kids are upstairs taking a nap. They’re not here to witness me gutting your ass,” Louis glared, stepping to the side so that the caseworkers could step into the clean, safe, and quiet home. “Just know, if that baby is Zayn’s, you won't be keeping it,” Louis smiled and slammed the door in Adam’s face, locking it just in case. 

He smiled at the caseworkers and led them to the kitchen, “I’ve had a case open. I’m sure you know that it was closed as soon as the other one’s left,” Louis said and opened all cabinets and cupboards, opened the fridge and freezer to let the people inspect how much food he had around, how much were for the kids, and how safe the swinging wooden doors were. 

They looked at the high chairs and inspected the cleanliness of them and Louis leaned against the counter, watching them. Everything was clean. He made sure of it, he hated messes and rotten food in high chairs weren’t cute. They walked through the houses, inspecting the toys, the plugs, and even looked into the room at the children who were peacefully sleeping. 

“We have record of a 10 month old passing away while in your care?” The female asked and Louis’ back got straighter. 

“My son, Nicholas, yes. He died of SIDS,” Louis informed, giving nothing extra on the topic like they sure wanted. There was shouting from downstairs then a door closing. 

“Louis?!” Harry called through the house and Louis led the caseworkers back downstairs so they could meet Harry and Zayn, who just returned from work. 

“You’re home early,” Louis greeted, kissing each man on the cheek. It was only 4 in the afternoon and their day usually ended at 6, right as Louis got done with dinner. 

“Yeah, neighbor called about a redhead yelling at our door,” Zayn said holding a hand out to shake the CPS workers hands. “I’m Zayn Malik and this is my husband, Harry Styles,” he introduced and the caseworkers seemed shell shocked. 

“You’re marrying the CEO’s of Toyota?” The male asked, turning to look at Louis who sighed. 

“Yes, are you done? I would like the firecrotch outside off my property before I call the police,” Louis said and the two nodded, excusing themselves. 

“He was yelling about us taking his baby,” Zayn said sharp eyes on Louis who blinked then shrugged. 

“I am not going to let him raise anything that is yours. Who knows how he’s going to manipulate the innocent child to do his bidding in trying to get you back,” Louis said and Zayn sighed. 

“You can’t just say that to someone,” he said and Louis looked at Harry then back to Zayn. 

“He sent the CPS to my fucking house Zayn. They are here to inspect and investigate the children and the home. If anything is haywire they will take my children away,” Louis hissed and turned to walk into the kitchen. Fuck Zayn. 

“Louis, bab-,” Louis threw the wooden spoon that was sitting on the kitchen island at him. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Louis asked, already reaching to grab a large pan out of the cupboard, setting it on the stove. He seemed to already know what he wanted to eat. 

“I’m going to get a drink, i’m not in this,” Harry sighed and left the scene just as one of the babies started crying. “I’ll get it,” he added so Louis could continue cooking. 

“Why are you like this?” Zayn asked and Louis put both of his hands on the edge of the stove, head hanging as he closed his eyes, irritation clear. 

“Adam is why i’m like this. He’s a cockroach we can’t kill. He will never go away unless that child is yours. If it is yours? He’s going to be attached to you for how many years?” Louis asked turning to look at Zayn, blue eyes filled with fire. 

“It’ll be split custody,” Zayn informed and Louis shook his head. 

“I do not want him near that girl is it’s yours,” Louis said. “I already told you, who knows what he’s going to do to her fucking head if it’s yours,” Louis ran his fingers through his hair. He went to the fridge to pull out a packet of chicken that he took out of the freezer that morning. He grabbed butter and a few more ingredients too. 

The crying from upstairs quieted and Louis heard a bath running, Harry must be giving the two a bath before dinner. “It’s his first kid,” Zayn defended and Louis ignored him for a moment as he poured out a special dressing into a bowl then set the chicken breasts into it. He washed his hands to make sure the blood from the chicken didn’t get all over. 

“Do you think that means anything to him? He obviously doesn’t care with his reckless acts while pregnant,” Louis tells him finally, swirling the chicken in the dressing for a moment then walking over to the stove. He poured some olive oil onto the pan and turned the heat onto medium. He would sear the chicken then stick it into the oven to cook thoroughly without burning. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn said and Louis shrugged. 

“I don’t either. Our own children are due...well anytime now and i’m worrying about your maybe child. I know these babies are yours,” Louis said and he sighed, picking the chicken out of the bowl of dressing and putting it into the pan, loving the sizzling noise it made. He seared the chicken off, then set the browned pieces into another pan, this one made for roasts, and poured the rest of the leftover dressing onto them. He preheated the oven which didn’t take long and he put the food into that. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said moving across the kitchen to hug Louis from behind. “I love you and i’m sorry,” he said again and Louis nodded, turning to he could hug Zayn, his belly very much in the way. 

“I love you so much. I just want what's best for you and your maybe daughter,” Louis said and Zayn nodded. 

“I know. It’ll get better, especially after our little boys are born,” Zayn got down onto his knees, lifting Louis’ shirt so he could kiss the stretched skin. “Jace and Wyatt,” he hummed and Louis smiled down at him, running his fingers through Zayn’s dark hair. 

“I think you need a haircut,” he observed. Zayn’s hair was getting longer, the long black locks falling into the man’s eyes. It was thick and healthy and Louis loved it. Harry’s hair was getting longer too, almost fitting completely into a bun and Louis found it to be hot. He couldn’t wait until the babies were born so he could get some old fashion fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a question about how much adam is brought up. 
> 
> If you were getting married to someone and they got someone else pregnant, especially by being raped, then wouldn't you be worried too?


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough*  
> >_>  
> 

Louis' life changed...again... a few days later. It was a lovely Saturday morning, the sun was bright and high in the sky and Louis was giving his babies a bath. Zayn and Harry had gone out to take a look at the hall and how it was progressing.

Sebastian was loving the bubbles Louis added to the warm water and Alyssa was yawning tired like, having just woken up from a nap. Sebastian didn't want to go down two hours earlier so Louis let his daughter sleep and watched a few cartoons with his son. He washed them all up once their little fingers and toes started to get pruny then stood them to the side of the tub while he unplugged the water and turned to give them their bath towels.

Alyssa, being an intuitive 15 month old had her eyes on her brother's wee, not having noticed it in the bath. "That," she said, pointing to it causing Louis to look. His son was circumcised and it took him a moment to realize what his daughter was talking about.

"That," she said again and Louis looked down his son, not really sure what she was referring too, but then it struck him. Sebastian had something she didn't.

"Oh," Louis blinked. He covered sebastian's lower area and instructed him on how to hold the towel so it didn't move from there. Alyssa had already been taught but sebastian was a bit slower than her when it came to modesty. "Boy," Louis told her and Alyssa blinked. He poked her chest lightly and said, "Girl."

She poked her own chest and repeated after him, pointing to Sebastian to say 'boy'. Louis nodded and smiled, kissing her wet hair. He walked them to their bedroom and instructed them to sit down on the carpet while he chose out what clothes they were going to wear. They had been wearing their pajamas all morning but the snow was finished melting off the ground and it was such a nice day, Louis wanted to take them out to play on the playset Harry and Zayn installed.

There was a knock and Louis glanced down at his babies then to the door of the bedroom. He couldn't leave them, naked, alone in their room so he ignored it for the moment and took out a lovely yellow sundress with lady bugs patterned all over it, and a matching pair of tights to cover her legs. It was still a little chilly so Louis decided a nice light coverup would do her well. He grabbed sebastian a pair of jean overalls and a blue t-shirt.

There was another knock and Louis sighed, getting down on the floor with his babies. He put them both in pampers, he thought they were too old for the diapers now, then dressed them up. Drying their hair Louis just clipped Alyssa's out of her face and brushed Sebastian's back.

"Ooooh," Sebby cooed as he looked at the bugs on his sister's clothing and he poked at them, causing her to slap at his hands and tell him, firmly for a toddler, 'no'.

Sebastian wouldn't quit so she in turn, shoved her tiny hand into the pocket that was sewn into the front of Sebastian jean outfit. Louis heard a door close from down the hall and he frowned, looking at the mickey mouse clock that hung on the wall above the room's light switch.

Zayn and Harry shouldn't be home for another few hours so Louis picked his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a group text to both, asking them if they were home, then pulled up his phone part and dialled 911 (american police number) but didn't call it.

There was a simultaneous text from both men saying 'no, just got here,' so Louis called 911 and stood up. He peeked his head out of the children's room and down the hall where he heard the door close and seen that his bedroom door was shut, which it hadn't been before, he never closes it other than at night.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The female phone operator asked and Louis put the phone up to his ear.

"I think someone's in my home," he said and the operator repeated it back, making sure she heard it right.

"What's your name and address?" She asked and Louis told her. "We have officers on the way, please stay on the li-," Louis hung up on her. He looked back at his babies, then at the toys they could play with while he was out of the room. He pressed the button on the handle to lock the door then he stepped out of the room and closed it. The babies were locked inside and no one could get in unless they broke the door down or used something thin and metal to push it unlocked but that would take time.

No one could get to his babies easily.

"Who's there!" Louis called slowly stepping down the hallway, towards the stairs, to his room. There was a faint crash of something from inside the room and Louis clutched his phone to his chest, shaky hand reaching out to grip the door handle. "I've called the police!" He calls then pushes the door open, revealing a grinning Adam.

"Hello," the redhead said and Louis' eyes grew wide and he screamed out as Adam pushed against his chest, causing him to stumble back towards the wooden stairs.

There was a imitation scream from one of the babies, just copying daddy, and Louis straightened himself, looking down the flight of dangerous stairs. "What are you doing?" Louis asked, heels just on the edge of the top step, hand gripping the wooden railing that was nailed to the plaster of the wall.

"Fucking finally getting rid of the only problem standing in the way of me and my happiness," Adam grunted as he pushed against Louis again, causing the pregnant man to scream as he lost his balance and tumbled back, fingers losing their grip of the railing. He tried to catch himself many times as he felt the wood of the stairs dig into different parts of his body as he fell, his back, hip, side of the stomach, even chin.

Louis fell just right, at the bottom of the stairs, to cause his body to fall back, his head sounding a loud crack against the small white dresser that was next to the front door. He fell to the floor finally, legs wet with water from induced labor, body bruised and battered, head bleeding against the dark hardwood.

Adam turned from Louis, bent and grabbed his dropped phone, and walked towards where he heard the babies playing. He tried to turn the handle and frowned when it wouldn't move, he bend, free hand on his belly to see in the fake key hole and catch a glimpse of Alyssa building something with coloured wooden blocks. Sirens heard from the distance and Adam's back straightened. His daughter kicked from inside of him and he smiled, rubbing the growing belly. "We're going to have daddy all to ourselves, won't we?" He asked her walking down the stairs and to the front door, stepping over Louis' limp wet and bloody body.

He walked out of the front door and away from the scene, watching as the 2 cop cars parked in front of the home. Adam walked across the street and hid in the hedges, eyes on the scene as it slowly unfolded. The door was opened, 3 cops rushed in. 1 stayed with Louis, checking his pulse that Adam hoped was gone, and the other two scanned the household. There was a loud cracking sound and Adam guessed it was the door where the babies were hid behind.

Minutes later an ambulance came screeching into the block, stopped in front of the home also. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore information Adam lifted the phone he had in his hand and looked at the texts.

Harry and Zayn were texting Louis, asking why he wondered if they were home, each text getting more and more panicked when Louis didn't answer. He texted them back; Nothing i'm fine. Thought I heard something. I love you. Then turned the phone off and left it on the grass where he was standing as he walked away, got into his car, and drove off. 

((I accidentally uploaded this chapter onto 'Seasons Change' while i'm on the topic #selfpromo: read seasons change))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_>  
> 


	19. Chapter 18

The most devastating thing to ever see is your fiance lying on a bed, bandage wrapped around their head, body limp and unconscious, as they’re operated on. 

Louis had to go through an emergency C-section because the twins were under stress and if they weren’t removed immediately they and their mother could die. No one was sure what happened, Harry and Zayn were only told that police were responding to a distressed call of a break in and came to the home with Louis unconscious on the floor near the front door and their babies locked in their bedroom. 

Alyssa and Sebastian were with Liam and Niall while Zayn and Harry watched through a small window as their boy was cut into, a nurse at his head making sure he was alright. They couldn’t do anything about his personal injuries, they weren’t even sure what was wrong with him because they could not do any x-rays or ct scans while he was pregnant. 

They weren’t even sure if the children were living or not. 

Zayn held tightly onto Harry’s hands as the doctor reached both hands into Louis’ cut open stomach and pulled out a lump of bloody flesh. The baby was handed over to a nurse when a white blanket/towel and she put him into a clear bucket before wheeling him out of the doors on the other side of the room. The doctor glanced to the door where the husbands stood and nodded, letting them know that child number 1 was in fact, alive. 

The second baby was pulled out a moment later and he was passed off too, being wheeled out of the room. The doctor looked at the window but didn’t do anything, just turned and started closing Louis up after he pulled other things out of his body. 

“Oh god,” Zayn sobbed, turning to burry his face into Harry’s chest. “My god, what happened?” He sobbed, fingers holding tightly onto Harry’s clothes. 

*~*

They heard nothing for hours, no doctors came to give them any information and after a little while Liam and Niall stopped by, with all 3 babies, and sat with the stressed husband's. 

“Did they say anything?” Liam asked and Zayn shook his head. He was the only one responding to any questions, Harry just staring off at the floor, ignoring his daughter as he patted his thigh for attention. 

“Nothing yet,” Zayn told them and Niall sighed, rubbing a hand over his belly. His second daughter was kicking around and he loved it but he didn’t want to bring attention to it, when Zayn and Harry not knowing if their second son is alive, or if their first son even stayed alive. 

It was almost midnight when Harry and Zayn were finally told the news. Niall and Liam had taken the children home hours ago so the husbands were the only ones in the waiting room. The doctor, they’ve never met him before, sat down across from them. 

“Louis Tomlinson is alive. He woke up not too long ago and we’ve checked his memory because a hit like the one he took could have caused some memory problems. He’s fine but he does have a sprained ankle, bruising on his ribs, and bruising on his body. He does have a concussion but he will be completely fine,” the doctor started. “He will be sensitive to light, loud noises, and have headaches for the next week or so, the symptoms may last up to 3 months but we doubt it in his case.” 

Both men nodded, relieved that Louis was okay. “And the twins?” Zayn asked and the doctor gave him a small smile before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

“Baby number 1 was alive and healthy for being 6 weeks early. He’s doing just fine and we’re also needing to know if he’s being circumcised or not,” the doctor said, nodding after both husbands did. Sebastian was so he will be too. “Baby number 2 was born stillborn,” hearts broke and Zayn hung his head, “But the nurses were able to revive him. He’s struggling and in the NICU where he wills stay until he is stable.” Zayn sniffled and nodded, rubbing his hands together. 

“When can we see Louis and our first son?” Harry asked and the doctor stood up. 

“I can bring you to Louis now and your son will be brought to him in the morning. Louis was being pumped for milk for the twins last I checked on him but he should be done now,” the doctor informed and the husbands stood up, following him through the maze of halls. 

They came to a room and were let in. There was a single nurse there, checking Louis’ head wrapping, and Louis cried when he seen Harry and Zayn. They rushed to his side and peppered him in kisses and hugs, trying to stay out of the way of the working nurse. When she was done, she left the room. 

“They both made it,” Louis sniffled, hand on his almost flat belly. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked pale, the wrapping on his head contrasted with the brown of his hair and his skin was black and blue from the fall. 

“Yes, they made it. You were a good mommy. Took care of Sebby and Ally too,” Harry said and Louis smiled through his tears. Zayn kissed Louis’ hand and scooted a little closer to the table. 

“Who did this to you baby?” He asked and Louis closed his eyes, rolling his head back so he was more comfortable. 

“Adam,” was the simple answer the two got in return and both men looked at each other. Harry was already pulling out his phone while Zayn leaned up and kissed Louis’ damp lips. 

“He’s going away for good this time baby,” he said and Louis nodded, opening his eyes, his eyelashes clumped together with his tears. Harry talked on the phone for a good while before shoving it back into his pocket. 

“I have a private detective going to our home to take prints on things to have as proof when he go to court to put him away. He said that it is a case of 2 attempts of murder, and 1 murder because our son was technically dead when he was brought in,” Harry said and Louis nodded. 

“Wyatt and Jace,” Louis said and both husbands nodded. They slept there that night and at 6 am the next morning the door to the room was opened after a light knock and the first born twin was wheeled in. The tiny baby was quiet but awake, eyes blinking tiredly at whatever he could see. Louis was given the baby to feed instantly and the man cried as he did so, fingers pushing back his son's light hair on the top of his head, rubbed over his soft cheek, and felt his tiny feet through his blue hospital onesie. 

“Wyatt,” Louis said and Harry smiled, eyes on his tiny baby. Zayn was standing, bent over the side of the bed, to watch his baby feed. The twins were Zayn’s, Louis knew that, because his son was dark already, the colour of mocha, and his eyes were brown. 

“When do you think I can see my other son?” Louis asked the nurse that was monitoring the first feeding. 

“Hm? Oh, i’m sure anytime you want. I’ll get you a wheelchair?” She asked and Louis nodded, lifting his baby higher on his chest when he was done eating. 

“Ganna go see your brother,” Louis whispered into the little one’s ear. Wyatt sneezed and Louis blessed him, looking up and handing him to Zayn, who was closest, as the nurse walked back in with a chair. 

Harry helped him up and helped him sit down. The nurse led the family through the hospital to the NICU wing. Everyone was instructed to wash their hands, and wash them again once they were in the room where many babies lie. Louis was brought to a machine that was in the middle of the right of the room and the nurse there lowered it so that Louis could see his son, Jace, without having to get up. 

The man wanted to cry. 

Jace was fussing as he had a tube in his nose and a needle going into the back of his hand. It wasn’t to many wires or tubes but it was enough to make Louis feel like a failure. “You can hold him. He’s doing really well and not expected to stay long,” the nurse who was taking care of Jace said, already moving her hands under the babies nude body. Jace was only wearing a diaper but they didn’t want clothes on him at this moment. 

He was put into Louis’ arms and the man started to cry as he held his tiny baby. Zayn passed Wyatt to Harry and knelt in front of Louis, “How is he?” He asked and Louis looked at him and smiled. 

“He’s good in my arms,” Louis told him, the fussing having stopped as the baby mouths at Louis’ chest for some food. 

“You can feed him love, the tube is only for breathing,” the nurse said and Louis pulled his shirt down to give Jace some food. The baby latched on and Louis sighed, watching his son feed and get all the nutrients he needed. 

“Our babies are alive and that’s all I could ask for,” Louis told Zayn and Harry who nodded, agreeing when every word.


	20. Chapter 19

Louis visited his baby boy everyday, even when the cries of other babies gave him blinding migraines. Louis was kept at the hospital for his personal injuries and he was almost glad because it meant that he wouldn’t have to leave his son behind while they sent him home. “Wyatt,” Louis cooed, picking the baby up out of his makeshift, clear crib. Wyatt was fussing and Louis didn’t like it. His baby never actually cried, just fussed, huffing and puffing, scrunching his face. 

The newborn calmed down once in Louis’ arms and he went back to sleep, his pink lips parted for breathing. Zayn and Harry were currently on their way back to the hospital from home because they finally decided to leave Louis’ side to get the babies supplies and clothes for themselves. Louis had been in the hospital for 3 days. 

Forensics were still working on the stuff that would officially put Adam away for life and Louis was working on personal paperwork that would allow Zayn to get full custody of his daughter...if she was even his. Louis knew Adam was going to be pregnant in prison, give birth in prison, and lose his baby 24 hours after birth while being in prison, but he lost all sympathy for the man. Louis hoped that Adam died while in Prison, never seeing his daughter again. 

The door opened and Louis smiled at Harry and Zayn as they walked in, small suitcases in their hands and takeout in the others. “Oh you got me chinese, you guys are amazing,” Louis said reaching a hand out for one of the food bags. Zayn handed his over and Louis bent a little, Wyatt still sleeping in his arm, and fished through the contents. 

“Liam and Niall were thinking of coming around today, bringing Alyssa and Sebastian to come and meet their little brothers,” Harry said and Louis nodded, grabbing a baggie full of egg rolls then some sweet and sour sauce. 

“That sounds great, I haven’t seen my babies in a few days,” Louis said as he bit into one of the fried vegetable wraps. 

“Hm, and I talked to our travel agent,” Zayn started, opening his suitcase to pull out a purple dinosaur footie pajama for Wyatt. Louis smacked his lips and took and held it to the baby's tiny body, wondering if the preemie would even fit it. “And I have a vacation to Hawaii scheduled for next November,” Louis smiled and accepted the kiss Zayn landed on his lips. 

“That sounds lovely. Where is your mother sending us for our honeymoon?” Louis asked, not quite remembering where Zayn’s mother had intended for them to go. He may not like the woman but he remembers that the place was nice and that he was actually excited to go, she had given it to them at Louis’ first baby shower. 

“The Bahamas,” Zayn told him. “I have the hotel set up and everything, we have a flight the morning after the wedding and we’ll go there for a week,” Zayn planned and Louis set Wyatt back in his crib and ate his fill before pulling the baby back and changing him into the footie pajamas Zayn brought. 

Louis was allowed to see Jace twice that day and the baby would go through testing the next day to make sure that he was healthy enough to leave the care of the nurses. Louis was excited that his baby was finally going to be with him full time and he just hoped that he would be let out soon after so he could go home and raise his children. 

*~*

Niall and Liam came over around dinner time, hands full of Taco Bell bags, while the three children ran into the room. Two yelled ‘mooooooommmmaaa’ for Louis and tried to climb onto the bed where he was. The 20 year old couldn’t help them up because of his c-section so he had to watch as Zayn and Harry helped the two babies onto the bed. 

“Hi my gorgeous loves,” Louis greeted them, hugging them gently, Harry had made sure they know to be careful will mommy. 

“Owey,” Sebastian said patting Louis’ belly. It took the 15 month old a second but he was horrified when he realized that Louis no long had a large belly. 

Louis laughed at his son's reaction, then looked at Alyssa who was just looking at the lack of belly. “Baba?” She asked softly and Louis nodded. He pulled Wyatt from his crib and set him so he was facing his elder siblings. The baby was awake, eyes going wild as he looked around himself. He couldn’t see much, but he could see blurry shapes. “Baba!” Alyssa shouted moving her hand out quickly, Harry was quick in his reaction to stop her hand from hitting Wyatt in the face. 

“Careful Alyssa,” he told her and the little girl watched her brother reach out and poke the baby’s foot. The door opened and Louis looked up, his eyes going wide when he seen the crib being pushed in. 

“He was doing so good I decided to do the tests a little early,” the nurse confessed. “He passed with flying colours and he’s ready to come spend time with the family!” She finished moving the crib right next to the bed that Louis was reclined in. 

“Thank you,” Louis said breathlessly. He shifted Wyatt around so the baby was lying between his legs, safe from the beds edges, and reached to pick up Jace who was sleeping, his tiny hands up near his cheeks. 

“Baba baba?” Alyssa’s eyes were wide as she looked at the baby in Louis’ arms, then down to the baby at his legs. Jace was Harry’s son and Louis was forever happy that his body loved splitting his babies up between fathers. It wouldn’t be quite fair if he had more children from Zayn than Harry. Jace had light eyes but Louis was sure they would darken the longer he was alive. 

“Yes, Wyatt,” Louis pointed to the respective baby, “and Jace,” he tilted Jace to show her. Sebastian caught on quickly. 

“I-att” he pointed at Wyatt, “Ace,” they were pretty bad at talking but Louis loved it. As long as they learned their siblings names it would all be good. 

Niall and Liam distributed all of the food and Louis was almost sure that they spent more than a hundred dollars at a face food chain. The toddlers all got soft shell tacos while Louis got a 2 meals, he loved taco bell, and Harry and Zayn shared a taco box. Liam and Niall watched the babies as they ate, making faces every time one of them did. 

When Louis was done eating his food he fed the twins and put them into their cribs, eyes on them more than his family. He loved his babies and he would do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know this is short. I'm trying to speed through this little hospital stay. I don't want to skip it completely but I don't want to dwell on it. So this chapter was the gist of it and next chapter louis and babies will be going home! 
> 
> I'm going to be honest, i'm not sure how long this fic will go on for. I have a wedding, a honeymoon, Adam and his situation, Niall and his pregnancy (which i completely forgot if he was having twins or not? I'm a horrible author, i'll figure it out >_>) ((It was the one thing I forgot to write down)). ANYWHAY: 
> 
> There will actually be a tiny short story spin-off of this book when it's done. Just....i've gone and planned out the rest of louis' pregnancies and I can tell you, this man has a hella lot of children. So the spin off book will actually be about all of his pregnancies. So a chapter per pregnancy, a chapter between pregnancies, and so on. >_> It will also let you see what happens to Alyssa and Sebastian as they grow up and all that cutesie stuff.


	21. Chapter 20

“Be careful,” Louis whined as Harry clicked Wyatt’s carseat to the secured base in the back of their car. Alyssa and Sebastian were both sitting in their carseats and the twins were being put into the back. Louis got in with them, sitting between the two newborns, and made sure they were okay while Zayn and Harry got into the driver's seat. 

There had been paps outside and Louis was frustrated that they knew he had given birth. He really didn’t want the world to know that he had premature babies, again. 

The next day Zayn and Harry would have to leave home to talk to a couple of lawyers about Adam, who had been arrested and taken into custody. Louis wanted the man locked up for good. The drive home was quiet and Louis was just tired. He wanted to sleep in his own bed but it was only noon and he had a family to take care of, children to feed and entertain, babies to swaddle and care for. 

Louis was a mother of 4 beautiful children and he couldn’t wait to get pregnant again and have more. The babies were his life and they made Harry and Zayn happy and that’s all he could wish for. “Baba,” Alyssa said pointing to Wyatt and Louis nodded, smoothing down Zayn’s son. The baby looked around at what he could see, brown eyes wide and cherry lips parted. Louis picked his tiny hand up and looked at the baby’s nails, then did the same to Jace and made a small date to clip them when he got home. 

“Do you think we should get lunch to go?” Harry asked, eyes on the road as he drove. Zayn had been talking about what they were going to do for lunch and Louis just shook his head. 

“They’ve ate takeout for the past couple of days. It’s time to get some real fruit into their bodies. I’m thinking grilled cheese though? Some soup?” Louis picked up Jace’s binky and slipped it between the infant's lips when he started to fuss. 

“Gwapes!” Sebastian shouted and Louis looked over at the boy. 

“Grapes too?” He asked and the toddler nodded, cheesy grin on his face. “Okay, you can have grapes while lunch is cooking,” Louis said. 

“If lunch is going to be sandwiches and soup then I don’t want to have a heavy dinner,” Zayn mentioned and Louis agreed. 

“Salad?” Harry asked and Louis agreed to that as well. 

“Can I have chicken in my salad?” Louis asked, not knowing if they had chicken at home at the moment or not. 

“I think we have an extra bag of chicken tenders in the freezer, i’ll have to look,” Zayn said turning so he could look at Louis, then all of his babies. 

“I have to feed the twins soon, do you think Aly and Seb would go down for a nap after lunch?” Louis asked, eyeing the wired kids. 

Zayn grinned as they pulled into the driveway and he was the first out of the car. Alyssa and Sebastian were out and went inside with Harry, who set them down in the T.V. room with Dora. Zayn carried the twins and Louis had the overnight bag over his shoulder. Once Louis was all set up in the comfortable rocker in the T.V. room Zayn started making dinner. 

Feeding the twins was a task when you had to pay attention to two other children and Louis was going to go crazy. He wasn’t sure, now, how he was going to do it by himself once his fiances went back to work. “Alyssa, please,” Louis gave his daughter a disappointed look when she screamed out of nowhere. 

Wyatt was dozing off in his small bouncer at Louis’ feet and Jace was eating away, very hungry. Almost a half hour later Harry came rushing into the living room with a grin on his face, eyes on his children. “Who wants some lunch!” He called and the two shouted that they did, bouncing off of the couch and running to their curly haired father. Harry scooped them up and carried them to their high chairs. 

Zayn walked in a moment later and helped Louis transfer himself and the twins to the kitchen, making sure he was comfortable at the table with the babies close enough to him while he ate. They all ate and afterwards Louis was able to successfully put the toddlers down for a nap, the twins sleeping in their cribs as well. He wasn’t sure how long the boys were going to sleep but he knew he had at least an hour out of the toddlers. 

“Quiet,” Harry said once Louis plopped down on the couch next to him. 

“Yes, quiet,” Louis whined shifting to the side so he could snuggle his face into Harry’s arm, grinning when the man moved it so he could curl into his side. 

“4 babies,” Zayn said as he walked in, a couple of crackers in his hand, one hanging out of his mouth. Louis smiled and allowed the dark haired man sit next to him, all three of them snuggling together. 

“Yes 4 babies and condoms have been banned out of his house, how are we going to go on?” Louis asked laughing. “Eventually we’re going to have to go 19 kids and counting and build our own house,” Louis joked and Harry laughed loudly, Zayn snorting. 

“Let’s burst this house at the seams before we do that yeah? I think we can fit at least 4 more in,” he said. “Then during the next pregnancy after that, we start building one,” Zayn looked hella excited about it, eyes bright and Louis nodded, wanting anything his man did. 

“That would be nice though, wouldn’t it?” Louis asked. “3 floors, oooh, what about four?” He asked. “Like, I don’t want a huge house that takes up a trillion acres. Why not something tall instead of something long or wide?” He asked and Harry seemed to think about it for a moment. 

“We’d have to have an elevator in our home,” he said and Louis shrugged. 

“Who cares? Have the only option on it be the 3rd and 4th floor so that the kids can’t get lazy and use it for one story?” Zayn liked that one and held his hand up for Louis to clap. 

“See, i knew we chose the right one,” Zayn said winking to Harry. The man laughed and looked down at Louis. 

“You know, he didn’t like your phone?” Harry asked and Louis scoffed. 

“It was an innocent blackberry and you didn’t like it?” He asked Zayn, slapping the man’s arm playfully. Zayn glared at Harry, a grin growing on his lips. 

“Your ass had me mesmerized. I guess Niall should be an official matchmaker, yeah?”


	22. Chapter 21

“Niall is having a baby shower this Friday,” Louis spoke almost a week later, fingers quickly buttoning up the complicated clothes onto his baby boys. Alyssa and Sebastian were already dressed and ready to go, Zayn and Harry were in their suits while Louis was in casual professional clothing. 

“What should we get him?” Harry asked and Louis licked his lips. 

“Twin girls so a bunch of girly things,” he said. “There was this double stroller I seen at the store, and I thought of him,” Louis smoothed down the hair of the twins. Wyatt and Jace just blinked and stuck their tongues out. 

“Is he excited about twins?” Zayn asked, not really sure. Niall was Louis’ best friend, and he’s seen the man pregnant, but he wasn’t too sure. Louis nodded picking up Wyatt and handing him to Harry, the tall man bent and put the baby into his carseat. Louis did the same with Jace and he smoothed his clothes down once his hands were no longer full. 

“Yeah, that’ll be three daughters for him,” Louis said and he looked down at his babies that were getting fussy. There was a crash from the next room over then Alyssa screaming, crying. Louis rushed out of the room, pushing Harry to the side, and barged into the toddlers bedroom. 

Sebastian was sitting with toys forgotten in his hands while Alyssa was lying, crying and screaming, under a child cupboard that was meant for toys. “What happened!?” Louis cried, moving to his baby girl quickly, picking up the light, yet wooden, cupboard and scooping his daughter into his arms. Harry and Zayn did their checks from there, moving all her fingers and limbs to make sure nothing was broken, she did seem to have scraped her arm but that was the extent of the damage. 

Realizing they left the twins alone Zayn moved out of the room, after kissing his daughter's booboo, and carried the twins to the doorway. “Well, while we’re all here, want to get going?” He asked and Louis nodded, turning to look at his amazing fiance. Harry was dressed up too and Louis had honestly forgotten what it was like to see them dressed up everyday. 

He hasn’t been to the office in a while either. 

Blinking, Louis walked out of the bedroom, his sniffling daughter in his arms while Harry carried Sebastian who wouldn’t give up his tiny stuffed animal. They all loaded into the car and were off to court. 

*~*

“Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” Zayn asked when it was ruled that Adam had 2 life sentences and 15 years with 15 years of probation. Louis glared at the man and looked to his babies to make sure all of them were doing okay. 

The next ruling is what had Louis’ heart beating. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen about the baby that was proudly growing inside of Adam. The little girl there would be put up for adoption if no one could claim her after birth. Louis would not allow his family to claim that baby girl if she wasn’t Zayn’s. 

There was talking and the courtroom sagged in relief a few moments later. If Zayn was the biological father of Adam’s child then he would gain full custody of the child. DNA testing would be done in the 24 hour period Adam was able to have with the baby. 

The red haired man was sobbing, chains on his wrists that linked around his waist, and down to his ankles. One hand was on his belly while the other was up covering his face from the camera’s catching pictures. Louis blinked back his own tears as he looked down to his babies again. He hated Adam but the man knew he wasn’t going to keep his baby. He knew that after birth, no matter what, he would lose his child. He had no family for the baby to go to, where he could see her after she was born, and Louis wouldn’t allow him the privilege either if the child was Zayn's. 

Adam would be in prison for 65 years and Louis couldn’t be more happy. 

*~*

“Oh look at that bump!” Louis gushed a few days later when he showed up at Niall’s house, large present in tow behind him. The pregnant blond laughed, as if Louis hadn’t seen his bump before. Sebastian and Alyssa were off as soon as they got through the door, looking for Lucy so they could all play together. 

The house was all dressed in pink and Louis loved it, eyes on the balloons and banners, the cake was pink and everything else was pink. “You seem happy that you’re having girls,” Louis says and Niall laughs, fingers already tearing away at the wrapping on his gift that Zayn and Harry had carried in. 

“Oh this is just too perfect,” Niall gushed, fingers ripping paper to reveal a lovely double seat stroller. Louis, knowing he was allowed, moved a hand forward and set it on Niall’s almost 25 week bump. 

“How are they?” He asked, eyes going to Harry and Zayn as the men moved to where Liam was watching the children. The twins, carried in by Louis, were still in their car seats next to the door. 

 

Niall nodded, licking his lips. “They’re good, kicking all the time and the doctors say they’re healthy. Kicking my ass though, you know what it’s like having twins,” he jokes, eyes down on the baby boys who were sleeping. Louis chuckled, pulling his hand back when Sebastian came running to him. 

“What is it?” Louis asked, kneeling down to look at what was in his tiny sons hand. It looked like a rock but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Oh! That’s a new puddy that Lucy got the other day, must be playing with it,” he said eyes going to the couch that all the children were hidden behind, fingers making a mess with the realistic dough. 

“Pretty,” Louis said kissing Sebastian's forehead and sending him back off to play. 

“So what was the verdict with Adam?” Niall asked shifting to the side so he could move around Louis and lead them to a much quieter kitchen. Louis and his family had showed up after the actual party, wanting personal time with Niall and his family. 

“Um, 2 life sentences, 15 years, and 15 years of probation,” Niall whistled and Louis nodded. “Yeah and when his daughter is born their going to do a DNA test on Zayn and if they match then Zayn, Harry, and I will all gain full custody of the child. Well, Zayn will but since we’re getting married in--,” Louis’ eyes went wide and he shot out of his seat. 

“What?” Niall asked. 

“Oh my god I only have just over a month to make sure this wedding is going right. We got a wedding planner but I haven’t talked to her in like….2 months i don’t know,” Louis sat back down. 

There was quiet for a moment and Louis spoke again, “But yeah. Zayn technically gets the custody but because we’ll all be married we’ll all get custody,” he finished. 

“Well that’s good. Do you think she’s going to fit into the family? Will you love her like one of your own?” Niall asks all the hard questions and all Louis could do was shrug. 

“I don’t know how well she’s going to fit in the family. All the children are young so she should and she’s just a baby. I hate Adam but she’s going to be innocent and how could I hate an innocent little baby?” He asked. 

“Baba!” Alyssa came running into the kitchen to show Lucy the babies that were still sleeping. Louis reminded her to be quiet and she made the ‘shh’ motion to the other children while she stood over the twin boys. 

Soon after they ran out and Niall blinked, “Children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live  
> Life = 25 years  
> 2 life sentences = 50 years  
> 2 life sentences + 15 years = 65 years.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of my 19 thousand followers on wattpad <3

Louis was crying again, eyes on the room that was being showcased. The wedding hall was done and Louis was getting his first look at it. They were in the reception room, the carpet going down the middle to the mantle had Louis choking up. The ceiling had long, flowy drapes to cause a calming affect. The seats the guests were to sit on were comfortable and made for long sitting, much like a wedding. 

There was no colour scheme yet, Louis knew what he wanted it to be, but his soon to be husbands wanted him to see the place before they decorated it. Turning around Louis was shown 4 doors. 1 had a plaque that read ‘Bride’, another that read ‘Groom’, then ‘Bridesmaids’ and ‘Groomsmen’. 

“These are the rooms where everyone will get dressed,” Zayn said opening the door to the bride's dressing room. Louis stepped in and smiled at all of the white oak. There was a sectioned off part of the room, in a corner, where a very thin, very see through curtain hung. It took Louis a moment but then he noticed the mannequin behind it, wearing the suit he would wear on his day. 

“There’s a female one in the closet for when our daughters marry,” Harry said. “For their wedding dresses. We decided to add a small sewing maching-,” he walked over to what looked like an oak side table and pulled the top up and flipped it to show the machine, “-just in case something has happened to the bride's clothing, it can be fixed.” 

Louis moved to his outfit for the special day, pulling back the curtain. It was dark blue, almost navy, with gray accents. Louis ran his fingers over the material, then went to his tip toes to look at the tag. “You didn’t,” Louis gasped, turning around, fingers still touching the suit behind his body. 

“We did,” Zayn said and Harry grinned. 

Standing behind Louis was an Armani, personally made by the man himself, customized suit. “I do find it funny,” Harry says, voice low, eyes on Louis. The boy straightened his back, fingers slipping from the suit. Harry turned to Zayn, “I find it funny that our boy is miffed at what lengths we’d go to, to make him happy and special on his wedding day, when I watched him pull on a 600 dollar thong this morning,” by the time he was done speaking, Louis’ cheeks were bright red and his fingers were tugging at his loose sweater. 

“Did you? I find it funny that it came out of my bank account, our boy bought 3 pairs of panties that day,” Zayn said. “And didn’t even show them to us when they came in the mail,” he added and Louis licked his lips. 

He knew they weren’t really mad. It was a couple of months ago when they officially gave Louis 2 gold credit cards that linked up to their banks. Louis had almost a billion dollars between them to play with and they had told him he could. “A-Aren’t we going to look at the Groom's dressing room?” Louis asked, and he whined in the back of his throat when both men shook their head. 

It’s been so long since he had sex, Louis would have it anywhere, especially up against the glass window that faced a lovely field of flowers and grass. Zayn had opted out of taking the thong off, deeming it too expensive not to dig into Louis’ skin as it was pulled to the side so he could slip into the small man. Harry just watched from the side, shoulder against the wall a few feet away from where Louis was making breath ghosts against the cool window he was being fucked against. 

He had an idea, much like he usually did, and he scooted forward, eyes on his husband and on his soon to be. He slipped a single finger into the thong, pulling Louis’ hard cock out, then moved his free hand to Zayn’s back. Feeling the muscles tense with every thrust, Harry started pushing Zayn further into Louis, causing the smaller boy under him to move forward as well, body being pushed. 

“Fuck!” Louis cried, his swollen cock head touching lightly onto the ice cold window, the snow still melting outdoors. Zayn got it after a moment, and started pushing himself and Louis to the window, soon plastering the whole underside of Louis’ swollen penis to the window, making the tiny boy cry out and beg to cum. 

Zayn didn’t let him, just emptied himself out and pulled back completely, slipping out of Louis’ lube-wet hole. “Daddy,” Louis whined and Harry almost creamed himself, it had been a long time since Louis called them anything other than their names. 

“Come here baby,” Harry said, fingers pulling out the chair Louis would be getting his hair and makeup done in when the day game. Louis pushed away from the window and stumbled into Harry’s arms, fingers tugging at the expensive black shirt that Harry wore, his coat hung by the foor doors. Harry helped Louis into the chair, on his knees, face and upper body over the back of the chair, eyes on Zayn as the man watched Harry push into him from behind. 

Louis’ lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed when Harry pumped into him, slow, almost too slow. “So good,” Louis moaned, licking his lips and panting as Harry sped up just a little, Louis’ tiny body rocking slightly with the movements. 

“Going to come soon baby?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, fingers gripping tightly at the back of the chair. Zayn did nothing but watch, fighting the hardness that wanted to regrow in his slacks. He did, however, pull his phone out and take a lovely picture. He made sure to showcase where they were and even move around to take a picture of his husband's cock disappear into Louis’ swollen ass. 

Louis came first, tiny body convulsing with the heat of the orgasm, and Harry second. “I think,” Zayn started as Harry slipped the tiny string of the thong back into place, hand patting Louis’ cheek when he was done. “That Louis should leak all over himself during the rest of the tour,” Zayn finished, watching some of the cum in Louis, already leaking out onto the string. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined, body being pulled back by Harry, blue skinny jeans being pulled up his thick legs. “It’ll show,” Louis pouted, hands going behind his body to push at the jeans where his hole was, knowing that all the cum in him would leak out and eventually make a wet stain. 

“I know,” Harry said and winked.

*~*

“I’m sorry,” Louis whined as the belt landed on his arse again, leaving behind an angry red mark. It was about a week after he looked at the wedding venue, and he was currently being spanked for snapping at the wedding planner when she didn’t know something she wasn’t told about. 

It was rude and Louis was paying for it. 

Louis had already been spanked 10 times, saying he was sorry after each and every one, and he had another 10 to go and the boy wasn’t sure if he could make it that far. The 10 he had already gotten were burning like fire, his thighs shaking to keep his arse up and presented to Zayn who wielded the belt. 

Maybe it was not being spanked in so long that changed how much pain Louis could take. 

Harry was keeping the children busy while Louis endured his punishment, arse shaking every time the belt bit into it, leaving behind angry red marks. It was at 17 that Louis finally coloured to “Yellow daddy, yellow” and the punishment was mostly over. 

He was pulled back and gathered up into Zayn’s strong arms as he whimpered at the pain coursing through his body. “I’m sorry baby,” Zayn cooed and Louis nodded, blinking at the dim room around them. “Let’s get some cream on that yeah? Then we can go make some dinner,” he said, finalizing the end of Louis’ punishment. 

Once downstairs Louis started making cheeseburgers for his family, grinning down at his little girl who was just attached to his leg that afternoon. Sebastian was obsessed with the pans he pulled out of the cupboard and he was banging them around. Wyatt and Jace were in the living room with Jace, both babies content with the bottles between their lips, their daddy’s milk filling them up. 

Harry was typing away at his laptop, keeping an eye on Sebby and Ally as they ran around after a while, bored and ready to cause mayhem. Louis ass was still on fire but he was okay, the cream was cooling it and his babies were making him laugh instead of wince. 

Once the macaroni and cheese was finished Louis set that on the island, then the plate full of cheeseburgers, the toppings that could go on the burgers, a bowl of fruit salad and a vegetable. He made half a sandwich with just ketchup, and all the sides for the year and 6 month olds. 

They ate happily while Louis sat down, his 8 week old twins napping at his feet. “Well today has been eventful,” Zayn smirked and Louis glared. 

“It has,” he replied and Harry fought a smile. 

“I think our baby needs a little cool down,” Harry said and Alyssa screamed as she threw a noodle at Sebastian who looked mortified. 

“Alyssa, please,” Louis begged his daughter. She looked at him, her hair having half fallen out of it’s ponytail. Her curls and flyaways were wild and Louis loved the look on her, her blue eyes always alive and dimples on display just like her daddy. Sebastian naturally tanned skin tone made him stand out against the white of his high chair, his blue eyes and thick lips warned Louis of all the future relationships the boy was sure to have. He was a heartbreaker for sure. 

“I would love to,” Louis glanced at his babies, then looked at his plate of food, “have fun tonight,” he finished and Sebastian laughed, little teeth on display. 

“I think we can make that happen love,” Harry said, standing up. He kissed Louis’ lips as he took care of his empty plate. He had some more work to do and he would love to get it all done before it was time to put all the children to sleep. Zayn stayed with Louis, not having any work needing to be done himself, and he helped clean and get the two toddlers washed up before having them down for a before bed movie. 

Wyatt and Jace were fed again while the other two children quietly watched ‘Frozen’ and Louis was dog tired by time it was 8 at night and it was time for the two children to be off to bed. Louis read them a book, tucked them in, then kissed their foreheads. 

The babies were put into their own cribs as well, Louis making sure to keep all blankets out and dress them in thicker pajamas to keep them warm. 

“Goodnight,” Louis whispered once he was in bed, between the two men he was due to marry in just over a week. 

“Goodnight,” they replied in unison, causing Louis to smile.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this if i'm being honest :/

“Okay, i’m panicking,” Louis panted, waving his hands around his face. Niall laughed, taking Louis’ flailing limbs and leaning close to his best friend. 

“You’re getting married to the best men I know of, besides Liam,” Louis laughed sniffling and Niall lifted his thumbs and wiped at Louis’ wet cheeks. “You can do this, don’t back out,” Niall said, quieter. Louis nodded and took a deep breath after Niall kissed his cheek and took a step back. 

“Honey, let me fix your makeup,” Louis’ mother said and he nodded, stepping to the chair and sitting in it. He flushed slightly when he remembered what he did a week before in the same chair. His mother picked up her makeup and went to work on Louis’ face, making sure it was perfect. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Harry’s sister said, pushing her head into the room, looking around at the few people that was in there. 

“Thank you Gems,” Louis replied and his mother blew on his face to make sure there would be no fall out. 

“Time to get into that gorgeous suit,” Niall said eyes on the dark blue suit. Louis blinked back tears again as it was pulled off the mannequin and put onto his body. He was wearing a dark blue and grey personalized thong also, for the honeymoon, and a garter belt that wouldn’t be touched until the 3 were alone. 

Once he was buttoned into the perfectly fitting outfit Louis tugged on the sleeves, really wanting them to go down far enough to cover his hands but if it did, it wouldn’t be a perfect fit. Niall put the cuff links on and Louis turned to look at himself in the mirror. “Today is the day i’m getting married,” Louis said breathlessly, lifting a hand to fix a fly away. “Today, May 9th, is going to be my anniversary for the rest of my life,” he sniffed and licked his lips. 

“And now is the time where we have to be walking out,” Niall rushed, hand going to Louis’ lower back. Louis took a deep breath and turned. The room was empty, Louis’ mother being his Maid of Honor, she was one of the first people to walk down the aisle. Niall was Zayn’s best man and Liam was Harry’s. The blonde was cued so he walked out, giving louis one last smile. 

“Are you ready?” The wedding planner asked and Louis nodded, walking out of the room. There was light music playing in the hall and Louis sniffled, blinking as he stood in front of the doors that would open to the aisle Louis was supposed to walk down. 

Harry stood next to his current husband, eyes on the doors that were closed tightly. He knew Louis was there and he couldn’t wait to see the tiny boy, wanting to hold his hand, kiss his lips and make him a part of the rest of his life. Zayn was lowkey freaking out, licking his lips a lot, he was sweating underneath his suit and he really felt like he was going to pass out. 

The doors creaked then opened and there stood Louis, eyes wide and surprised. 

The room was full of family and friends, extended family and friends of friends. He swallowed and took the first step down the hall, eyes going to Harry and Zayn who were looking right back at him. He stared at them, walking with the music, trying not to run up to the alter. 

He lightly tripped on the top stair at the altar and he flushed a deep pink, “Oops.” 

“Hi,” Harry said and Louis smiled, taking his hand, then using his free hand he took Zayn’s. Everything happened in a flash and next thing Louis knew it was time for him to recite his vows. 

He looked down to his shoes then up to the men in front of him, “The past few years of my life have been nothing I expected. Everything happened so fast, the love happened in an instant. We have children, a life, and I couldn’t have asked for anything more. I love you, Harry. You were the Olive Branch in the relationship when I was having second guesses. I love you, Zayn. You were the one that made me realize that this is the life I wanted. I’ve had children from both of you and they are gorgeous,” right on queue, Alyssa screamed clapping her hands. Louis looked over at her and laughed, as did all the guests and her father's. 

“Louis, I love you with all my heart,” Harry started. “I couldn’t believe that you existed when I first saw you. The first time I touched you, it was as if fireworks were exploding inside of me. You have made me open my eyes to life again, you’re full of life and spunk. You’ve been through so much with me and I could never thank you enough for staying. I could never thank you enough for carrying my children and for loving me as much as I love you,” Harry had tears in his green eyes and Louis wanted to just hold him tightly. 

“I honestly never thought I would allow myself to love another man after I married Harry. I always thought we were going to have,” he looked at the crowd and at all the children, “partners instead of a lifetime love. You’ve changed so much in my life and I couldn’t be any happier. I love you and the children you’ve given me,” Louis smiled and itched to lean in and kiss both men. 

Alyssa was then stood up and handed a pillow that held three rings. She looked back at Harry’s mother, then up at her mom and dads before running, throwing the pillow at their feet, and running back to her seat. The room erupted in laughter and Niall jogged up to pick up the pillow, counted 4 rings still tied to it, and then knelt so that Harry and Zayn could connect their rings and put them onto Louis’ finger while reciting their love for him. 

Louis did the same, doing it twice so that he could put a ring onto each man’s hand. It was then that they were allowed to do a Symbolic act in Harry’s family. He and Zayn had done this during their wedding but during a fight in their early marriage, Zayn broke it. 

There was a tall clear glass vase and three different coloured sand cups next to it. Louis had green, Harry had blue, and Zayn had white. They all simultaneously poured their coloured sand into the vase making a beautiful swirl of colours in the vase. 

The three were blessed then the, “You may now kiss your bride,” in which Zayn leaned in first. Louis whined when the man pulled back but it was swallowed by Harry’s kiss. The final “Mr, Mr, and Mr. Malik-Styles!” had the crowd screaming and cheering. 

“Oh my god,” Louis was officially married to Zayn and Harry. He was led out of the ceremony room by his husbands and into the reception room that was all made up with dark blues and light greys. They wouldn’t say, they had to take wedding pictures, but they would be back. 

The room filled quickly and everyone sat down at their assigned tables while waiters walked around handing out cocktails to the adults and juice to the children. Appetizers were handed out as well and Louis was glad that he decided to go an italian route with the food. 

They were getting a single Fried Ravioli with an italian red sauce and a nice garnish for the hour that Louis, Harry, and Zayn would be taking pictures. 

After an hour of talking and laughing the bride and his grooms walked back into the room and everyone cheered. It was time for the first dance and Louis turned to Harry, hand out and the man grabbed it. “Hello love,” he whispered and Louis smiled up at him. Zayn had gotten the first kiss so Harry got the first dance. Louis already knew that Zayn would get him first during their honeymoon then it was Harry, then both of them before the end. 

“Hi baby,” Louis whispered back, body swaying to the Ed Sheeran song that was playing. He loved it and he can remember a time when he was in Harry’s office, this song playing softly while they just talked and talked. 

Once the dance was over, Louis was passed off to Zayn who grinned and kissed him, before they danced to a different Ed Sheeran song. It was a song that reminds Louis of a time where Zayn stayed home from work and Harry went, Louis had his pandora playing and he was just in bed with Zayn, relaxing, listening to the music. 

The music stopped playing when the song was done and Louis was handed a microphone. All eyes were on him and he smiled at all the guests. “I would just like to thank you for being here on such an important day. I appreciate it and i’m sure my husbands do too,” the room clapped and Louis was guided to the other end of the room. He sat down with his husbands and he watched Niall keep Alyssa, Lucy, and Sebastian company, making sure they were happy. 

“This is wonderful,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, moving his hand up to take the larger man’s. 

“My wedding. I’m married now,” Louis says almost breathlessly. Many different plates were handed out, making dinner take a long time. They were many different small things and everyone seemed to love the food. 

There was a clicking of metal against glass and everyone looked at the very pregnant Niall who was standing. “I think it’s time that I say my words about this wedding,” he starts and Louis smiles. “Louis has been my best friend for far too many years. I love him like a little brother and I’ve always wanted him to be happy. He’s a joker and he’s sassy but he’s found two beautiful men who will do all they can to keep him and his family happy,” Niall turned to look at Harry and Zayn, “Like i told you that first night you met Louis; If he comes out of this any less than happy then I am personally beating both of your asses,” he finishes and the people cheer and clap, Louis did too, remembering Niall tell both men that at Rumors when they first met. 

It wasn’t too long later when Liam stood up, tapping his spoon against his cup. “I guess it’s my turn to say something,” he says and Zayn smiles. “I’ve known Harry and Zayn for a very long time, even dated one of them before they got married. They are my best friends and I knew they were going to find someone to make their small family big and give them both love without ignoring the other. Louis has done just that, give both of my friends attention and love. Louis is perfect for their family and i’m soo happy things turned out the way they did,” Liam finished and then it was soon time for dancing. 

After the reception was over the three newly weds rushed out while people threw petals and they got into a dark limo that would take them to an airport. “Wow, that was fast,” Louis spoke as he got undressed. They were to change on their way to the plane and Louis discarded his suit in the small bag that was left for it. 

“That was, but now we have a week all to ourselves,” Harry grinned and Louis nodded, climbing mostly naked onto the man's lap. He was just in his thong, ankle socks, and garter. 

“A whole week,” he breathed kissing Harry’s lips and the man ran his fingers along Louis’ smooth skin. Louis soon shifted off of Harry’s lap and into Zayn’s, grinning as he ground down on the semi in his husband's pants. 

“A whole fucking week. I can’t wait,” Zayn ground out, grin on his lips.


	25. Chapter 24

“Daddy, where ‘re you going?” Louis whined from under Zayn, thighs spread and lips bruised. His lust filled blue eyes were on Harry, who had stood up and was turning to leave the room. 

“It’s not my turn baby,” he replied and Louis moaned when Zayn bit at his shoulder, fingers running down Louis’ sides, feeling the smooth, warm, flushed skin. He settled his hands on Louis’ hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he ducked his head down to kiss at his husbands belly. Where the scar was, where the piercing was back, where the faint stretch marks were. 

“‘Kay, be back though,” Louis said breathlessly, his legs falling apart for Zayn who was taking extra care of kissing his thighs. “Please daddy,” Louis whined, fingers folding in Zayn’s hair. He really needed it cut, the dark locks falling into his eyes more times than not now. 

“Fill you up with my babies again?” Zayn whispered, moving his body up Louis’, fingers pulling his legs apart farther to fit around his thinner hips. 

“Yess,” Louis hissed when Zayn pushed into him, eyes closing and thighs tensing. “God it’s been too long since we’ve been able to just-,” he was cut off by the blooming pain of having his still sensitive nipples pinched. 

“Shh,” Zayn said moving his head down to kiss and lick at the sore buds, his hips moving slowly. It was more or less vanilla sex but Louis voiced he wanted it that way, for the most part, after their wedding. Just for the first time after getting married, anything other than that, he was game for. 

The moon light spilling in from outside sent lovely rippling shadows across Zayn’s dark back, Louis’ tanned legs around his body, fingers digging into Zayn’s skin. “I-i’m ganna cum,” Louis whimpered, eyes closing as he threw his head back against the pillow, nails pushing into Zayn, legs tightening. 

“C’mon baby, you got this,” Zayn pushed into him faster, one hand snaking under Louis’ body to push up against his lower back to make him arch upward, giving Zayn a better angle at which to fuck into him. 

“Fu-uck!” Louis cried out, body tensing and jerking as he came. Zayn grunted and came soon after, Louis’ walls squeezing the cum out of him. 

“Get ready for round 2 baby, Daddy H is ganna have his turn,” Zayn whispered into Louis’ damp skin and the 20 year old grinned and nodded, allowing his limbs to loosen and fall to the side when Zayn pulled himself up and off of the bed. 

He leaned down for one last kiss as Harry walked into the room, naked and absolutely hard. They kissed in passing and Louis grinned, high like, at the curly haired man. “Hi Daddy,” he started. 

“Hi baby, wanna get on your hands and knees for me? Want to clean you up a little bit,” Harry said softly, getting onto the bed. Louis nodded and turned his tiny body so he had his arse up in the air, Zayn’s cum seeping out of him, his arse a bit red from Zayn hitting it as he thrusted into him. 

The hair on the back of Louis’ neck was matted to his skin but that didn’t stop Harry from taking hold of it as he fucked Louis from behind moments later. It didn’t stop Louis from whining high and moaning low, body bent as Harry pulled back on the damn locks. The slap of his hips against Louis’ skin had the smaller boy reaching under his body to grab onto his cock. 

Louis came fairly quickly, as expected for his second cum of the night, and Harry followed after him a moment later, eyes on the smooth, curved back, of his husband.

“How are you?” Harry asked, pulling Louis’ body into his arms. Louis smiled up at him and touched his own skin lightly. 

“I feel like i’ve been thrown into the sun. I need a shower,” Louis replied, eyes going bright when Zayn walked back into the room, black briefs covering his lower area. 

“I ordered some breakfast,” he said and Louis flushed. It was 4am and the sun was sure to set soon. The time change from their home to here was a big difference and they had their schedule all changed around. 

“Thank you,” Louis said and Harry lifted him off of the bed with a grunt. “Getting old? Old man,” Louis giggled when Harry lightly glared down at him, fighting a grin. “You did just turn 35 not too long ago,” Louis smiled as they walked into the bathroom, Zayn following close after. 

“And you did turn 20, 6 months ago,” Zayn responded and Louis nodded. 

“Yeah and we have babies,” Louis was set onto his feet and he looked at the large, very large, bathtub. It was then that he actually noticed something, everything was in three’s. There were three different bathing options, 2 showers and 1 tub, 3 sinks, a bed that can fit three people, 3 sets of pillows, 3 chairs at the small eating table in the main room. 

“The room was specifically made for Poly relationships,” Harry explained and Louis blinked. 

“You know, sometimes I forget that relationships like ours aren’t the most common things in the world,” Louis replies and Zayn chuckles, going to the tub to turn on the water. He looked at all the soaps and things on the rack next to it, pulling out a pink bottle. 

“Strawberry caramel bubbles,” he read out loud and Louis almost screeched his acceptance at the scent. Zayn poured some into the extra warm water then set it back on the rack. 

“We’re stealing that and taking it home,” Louis informed the two, moving to the bath. “Hopefully we’re taking babies home in my belly too,” Louis said and then coughed when Zayn looked back at him. 

“It’s only been 2 months since you gave birth love. You know they want closer to a year before you get pregnant again,” Harry said wrapping arms around Louis’ waist, chin going to the boys shoulder. 

“It’s dangerous,” Zayn said with a sigh. 

“But we’re not preventing it from happening,” Louis said and Harry nodded. 

“We’re not but we’re not hoping either. If it happens then i’m sure we’ll work through it and all of the complications. You know the doctor said you were healing just right,” Harry said and led Louis to the tub, allowing the boy to get in before getting in himself. Zayn climbed in after smile on his lips when Louis crawled into his lap. 

“How many babies do you think we’re going to have?” He asked and Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to tell you guys (i told wattpad) That when this book is done i'll be starting a short story called 'my pregnancies' that comes after this book. It's optional and you don't have to read it. No drama, just Louis' future pregnancies, watching the children grow up, and all that. Just a decade worth of back to back pregnancies.


	26. Chapter 25

“The sand is so white,” Louis noticed, digging his toes into it. The trio had decided it was time to visit the beach, get wet and have some fun while they could. Louis was wearing a simple pair of swim trunks, Harry were in an ugly pair of yellow ones, and Zayn was in ones with palm trees. 

“We should take some home,” Harry looked out to the clear water, smiling when he noticed very nice lounge chairs with their suite number on the back. No one was allowed to sit in those chairs other than them until they left. Louis made his way over to the shaded area and sat down, huffing at the workout the beach gave him. 

“I would love to buy a home on the beachfront,” Harry said, blinking. Zayn looked at him with a smile, winked, then looked back out to the water. 

When they were younger, they always talked about living on a beach. Their lifestyles, however, wouldn’t allow for it. They had to be at work, in the city, every day they could and it was too much travel to go from a beach, waterfront, to the middle of a busy city. 

“I think, that it’s a good idea,” Louis said, turning his head to look at Harry when the man sat himself down. There were no children running around because this resort was for honeymoons, and adult vacations only, no one under the age of 18 allowed. 

“We have too much work to do for that,” Zayn informed Louis who shook his head. 

“I am almost sure you guys could hire someone to do your jobs for you,” Louis told them and, yes, they could. But it was in their personalities to want to know what was going on at all times, to be there personally for major decisions. 

The conversation was dropped after that, the two elder men not arguing, and Louis not pushing. They sat at the water for a few hours, only getting up when Louis’ stomach loudly growled. “What would you like to eat love?” Harry asked, hand going to Louis’ lower back as the small boy followed Zayn back to the beach entrance to the resort. 

There they went to nice wooden lockers where they got their clothes and got dressed out of their swimsuits. “We didn’t go swimming,” Louis noticed and Zayn laughed, stuffing the three dry suits into their small carry bag. 

“We have a few more days,” the dark haired man assured. 

*~*

They never did go swimming and Louis whined about it for almost 3 hours on their flight back home. He got over it however, when he seen the large SUV, and his daughter screaming out of the window for him. “Hi baby!” He called to her, opening the door to unbuckle her from her seat and pull her to his chest. 

“Mooooooom!” She hugged her arms around his neck, burying her tiny face in his neck, soothed by his familiar scent. 

“Amomomom,” Sebastian gurgled and Louis grinned at the boy, leaning over a little to kiss his cheek. 

Niall and Liam were talking to Zayn and Harry about how the four children had done while they were gone. Wyatt, it seemed, was constipated but Liam soothed it over by assuring them it was because they ran out of Louis’ breast milk about 5 days in and had to resort to formula. 

Wyatt and Jace were in the back of the SUV, buckled into their carseats, eyes blinking as they searched around for the source of Alyssa’s loud noises. Jace was blinking and moving his head from side to side while Wyatt lifted and dropped his arms a few times, giving a kick or two. 

Once Alyssa was bored with her hug she moved back and sat down like a pretty girl in her seat and allowed her mommy to buckle her back up. It was Sebastian turn then and the small boy jumped into Louis’ arms, hugging his mommy tightly. 

“How have you been my baby boy?” Louis asked the small body in his arms, kissing the side of his head. Harry and Zayn wrapped up the conversation and moved around to greet their family too. Niall and Liam hugged and gave all the babies, and even Louis, kisses before getting into another car and driving off. 

Once all the children were back in their seats, the suitcases in the back, the adults seated and buckled up, they were off back home and Louis was happy as ever. 

*~*

Adam had his baby 3 weeks early, which was normal and completely okay for the infant. Louis was biting his nails the whole time Zayn was getting his mouth swabbed, to see if his DNA matched the tiny baby girls. Louis had seen her, and he couldn’t deny that she looked a little like Zayn, but more like Adam. 

She was given to Adam for his 24 hour bonding time with her and Louis almost pulled his hair out of his head when they had to do another swab for the first was inconclusive. Harry was typing away at his phone, making sure that Liam knew everything that was going on. 

Zayn looked pale and like he was going to pass out. They were in the prison hospital, where Adam had given birth, and the redhead only had 4 hours left with his daughter before she was taken away. 

He had named her Melody Rayne Malik. 

Louis was furious until the results came back. Zayn was a 99.9% match, as there was no such thing as a 100% match of DNA. 

“I have another daughter,” Zayn whimpered, burying his face into his hands and Louis closed his eyes, trying not to cry. It wasn’t his turn or time for this, it was Zayn’s. Harry was taking it in stride, trying to make the situation better than it was, he didn’t want the baby girl to be hated for something that she had nothing to do with. 

“I don’t have milk for her,” Louis said a moment later, eyes down on the floor. He was going to be this baby girls mother and yet he couldn’t feed her properly. 

“They said that they’ll have Adam pump and we can come pick up the weeks supply every week,” Zayn said. “We don’t have to see him either and we don’t have to let him see Melody,” he added, standing up with a jolt when there was a babies cry from down the hall, an adult sob coming soon after. 

Louis closed his eyes and turned his back to the hallway, not wanting to see a baby being taking away from her mother. No matter what the mother has done, no child should be separated, Louis couldn’t imagine what he would do if he was in that situation. 

The crying and shouting quieted down and a petite nurse walked towards the three with a carseat in her hand, as well as a diaper bag over her shoulder. She set the infant down and took a clipboard out from under her arm and handed it to Zayn. 

“He has signed full custody over to you. I need you to sign these papers and you’re allowed to leave, with the child,” the nurse informed and Zayn signed the necessary papers before handing the board back. 

“We have a week's worth of milk, diapers, and everything else in this bag,” she said handing it to Harry when the man held his hand out. “There will be a caseworker at your home in 1 month to check up on the child to make sure you are taking proper care of her. If you are not then she will be removed, your parental rights taken away, and she will be taken into protective care.” 

With that the nurse walked away and Zayn looked down at the tiny body inside of the car seat, the girl awake, and fussy. 

“Melody,” he whispered and Louis turned his head to look out at the bright sky through a large window. 

He would never treat this little girl any different than his own children. She didn’t deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, shoot me for not putting in a weeks worth of smut. I wasn't in the mood to write smut but I was in the mood to update so :D
> 
> How about Adam naming the girl "Melody"?   
> How about Melody being Zayn's daughter?


	27. Epilogue

Louis had five children to take care of and a week later Niall had 3. The blonde gave birth, 4 weeks early, to a healthy set of identical twin girls. He named them Stacy and Stephanie and Louis cried with his best friend when they were allowed to go home the next day, Niall having a natural birth. 

Melody was well behaved and Louis loved that about the tiny girl. She didn’t really ever cry, just fussed when she wanted something. Alyssa and Sebastian were mildly confused about the little girl, they didn’t remember their mommies belly getting bigger, like the twins, and all of a sudden, there’s a baby. 

The house was loud and Louis was content. His children were always running around, playing with toys, or watching something on the television. The twin boys were learning how to wiggle and move around, understand words when Louis spoke to them. The newborn was just there, slowly learning things as she went along. 

Alyssa and Sebastians 2nd birthday party was hell because of the amount of little ones around. So many children and so many toddlers. The two year olds were excited about their presents and cake though Alyssa was a little miffed that her brother had to share her day too. 

Wyatt and Jace were crawling around in their little pumpkin footie pajamas and Melody was having tummy time on the carpet with Stacy and Stephanie, the youngest all being 5 months old. Lucy was getting herself in trouble with the birthday kids because she wanted to play with their toys too, before they even had a chance and sooner rather than later, she was set on Liam’s lap and not allowed to make the other children mad. 

Louis was looking around the room, hand on his belly, as he had news for everyone. 

“I am 5 weeks pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short, I know. But, this is the epilogue and because of book 3 "My pregnancies" it won't be a long one. If you want to continue the series, you can, if not, then you don't have too (but please appease my broken heart and continue? ;-;)


	28. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was copied and pasted from my wattpad thank you <3

Hello!

Thank you for coming all this way after that tragic ending of book 1. This book was almost half the size of book 1 and I can assure you, book 3 is supposed to be just as big as My Daddies! 

Thank you so much for sticking through this whole book with me. There was so much drama, so many ups and downs, Adam drama and all that juicy stuff. That and not a lot of smut so I'm sorry guys ;-;

Remember: Book 3 "My Pregnancies" 

It's about a decade worth of back to back multiple child pregnancies. Trust me, Louis is going to have like...an army of fucking children. There will be smut, there will be pregnancy kinks, there will be a lot of tired parenting and even parenting some of you guys don't agree with. 

But give it a chance yeah? It's a happy book! Something I really think this series needs to leave off on :D

It's also the first ever book 3 *dances*

I love you guys and thank you for sticking around!!!


End file.
